


Find A Way

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: Wink Of An Eye [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Character Study, Death of Stiles and Lydia previous Pack, F/M, Gen, High School, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Papa Hale is Phil Couslon, Red Riding Hood Elements, Time Travel, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Argent came back to Beacon Hills and slaughter the Pack. Only Stiles and Lydia survived for the moment but thanks to Peter Hale they have a way to change that...by doing something very stupid. </p><p>A Time Travel spell... If it works... And it does in a way... but it also sent them to another reality as well.</p><p>Not only does Stiles have to deal with an alive Hale family, a really weird Beacon Hills, but also with a nineteen year old Derek Hale-who dreams of a world where his family died in a fire-and where he knew Stiles and Lydia! Stiles can deal with that. What he can't deal with is the fact Derek for some reason can't keep his shirt on! So Troublesome.</p><p>Lydia is having her own problems-Parrish is all but mated to Laura Hale so any plans of  rekindling what she almost had with him are out. So she wonders if she should take a chance on Derek's mysterious older brother, Damon Hale?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. November 2, 2014

**Author's Note:**

> ' Every adventure requires a first step. Trite but true, even here..'  
> -Alice in Wonderland.

_"The Fucking Bitch!"_ Stiles Stilinski thought, dodging around a tree through the Beacon Hills Natural Preserve. He needed the full moon for the spell. Stiles wished he didn't. The hunters after him could use it to spot him easily in the bright moonlit night. Stiles stumbled over rocks and tree roots, hopefully quietly enough that the hunters following him wouldn't had heard him. He was trying to make his way to the one place, the one power that he _knows_ will help him...them.

Stiles had sent Lydia ahead of him while he had distracted Kate Argent and the Calaveras from their plan.

Stiles ran like the hounds of Hell were after him and they may as well be, because if he stopped? That's all she wrote.

The End.

If he is caught? All of it will be for naught.

Kate Argent and her hunters will make sure of that.

_Kate Fucking Argent!_

Stiles could understand why Chris hadn't wanted to kill his last remaining family member. Really, Stiles could. What no one thought was that the Mexican Hunter family, the Calaveras, would not follow their Code. No one thought that they would team up with the blonde woman, not up until the _crazy ass bitch_ had killed the Sheriff, when she had burnt down the Stilinski home.

Kate blamed the McCall pack for Allison's death.

It had taken everything Stiles had to keep himself out of Echien House after his dad's death. Lydia had been a big part of that. Derek...Stiles choked back a sob at the thought of the werewolf. Derek had come back to Beacon Hills after he had gotten control of his new ability to shift into a true wolf.

Derek had been working at the Youth Center mentoring troubled teens. Yeah, the irony of that hadn't been lost on Stiles but as far as he could tell Derek had been happy with what he was doing. He was also looking into becoming a deputy from what he had told Stiles before...

But Derek had been kidnapped by _Kate_ in her opening salvo against the McCall pack.

Which had been mostly broken up by this time due to Theo Raeken and the spell he had weaved over Scott McCall. Scott was too busy trying to rule what was left of Beacon Hills, after the Dread Doctors had come through, to care what happened to Derek.

But Derek, even having been tortured to the point of going feral by Kate, had saved Stiles life one last time.

There was a sudden explosion of dirt near Stiles feet, reminding him that he was being hunted, Stiles moved faster knowing his destination was near. The small brown leather messenger's bag bounced against his hip as he ran. It was fill with the things he thought he and Lydia would need if this crazy plan of Peter Hale's worked.

Which led Stiles train of thought back to... _Goddamned Kate Fucking Argent_ and the Hale Fire.

Everything that had gone wrong in Beacon Hills could be traced back to that one event. Stiles had never **hated** anyone the way he hated _Kate Argent._ That woman had taken everything away from him. Because the psycho were-jaguar had come to Beacon Hills, bring with her an army of Hunters so she could slaughter _his pack!_

Stiles glanced around a tree in time to catch a flash of color... Strawberry blonde... Stiles cursed softly, he reached out and grabbed Lydia by the arm with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. Almost causing her to drop the small wooden bowl she was carrying. Stiles looked away from it after he saw the black triskele craved in the side of it.

"Don't scream," Stiles barely breathed into Lydia's ear. He felt her quick nod and he let her go, "The Nemeton, where is it?" Because like he, Scott and Allison once had, Lydia still had a strong connection to the cursed tree stump. Stiles was sure it was because Lydia was a banshee and could sense death. And that tree had a lot of death connected to it. Lydia pointed to where the tree line was thinning out. Swiftly they made their way to the thing that had cause them nothing but trouble since they had found out about it. Once there they quickly set up everything for the spell.

Stiles remembered what Peter had told him when he went to see the man in Echien House...

_"Stiles, if you had one shot, or one opportunity to change everything, to save them. To seize a lost moment? Would you capture it? Or let it slip away? The clock for your pack as run out. This is the only way left to you," Peter said pacing his prison cell, his hair unkept and wildly mussed up._

_"Fan of that song are you?" Stiles muttered staring at the papers in his hands, "This looks like some crap spell you could get off the internet."_

_"Yes," Peter said, waving a hand around at his barren cell from behind the Plexiglas, with air holes in it, "Because I obviously have WiFi access in my new abode," He came up and leaned his forearm on the glass, "Your lack of faith in me is hurtful, Stiles. When have I ever steered you wrong?"_

_Stiles gave him the evil eye, "You really want me to answer that?" Stiles shook the papers at Peter, "Will this really work?"_

_Peter nodded, "But you have to be careful. Do one step wrong or get interrupted? And you could end up in the stone age or an alternate reality or both, really." At Stiles bland look, Peter sighed, "Most of the pack is dead, Stiles. And those that aren't? Only care about their own personal survival. You and Lydia are all that's left that cares what happens to this cursed town. Besides what do you really have to lose at this point?"_

_What Stiles hated the most?_ _Was that Peter was right._

_Stiles slammed his fist into the glass by Peter's head causing the werewolf to jerk back in surprise when he saw the spidery crack the boy had left in the glass._

_"Kate's going to come for you, Peter. You're a sitting duck here," Stiles reached into the pocket of his jeans and dropped a MP3 player  hat had a recording of Lydia's scream on it, into the slot where Peter normal got his food tray, "If you get out of here? Kill her. For Derek." Stiles told him before turning and walking away._

_Stiles heard Peter call out, "Remember Stiles! That the lone wolf will die, while the snow and cold wind blows. But the memory of the pack? That survives, Stiles! Remember..."_

"...Remember, Stiles?"

Stiles heard Lydia say as he shook the memory away.

"What?"

"You did remember the Mountain Ash, right?" Lydia asked concerned, "Everything is ready, make the circle."

Stiles got the small pouch out of the pocket of his hoodie and poured the ash into his hand, he took a deep breath, closing his eyes and threw the ash into the air, _believing._ The ash hovered in the air for a moment before falling in a perfect circle, glowing purple-blue around the Nemeton as the barrier locked in place.

"You've gotten good at that." Lydia stated, sounding impressed, because while she could use it for simple barriers? Stiles could make the stuff do the near impossible.

Stiles just gave her a weak smile before he picked up the first item for the spell, "The fur of a Werewolf..." he dropped some of Derek's wolf fur into the bowl.

"The metals of a Hunter..." Lydia said dropping one of Allison's silver arrow head's and one of Chris Argent's silver bullets into the bowl. Then she reached up and yanked a few hairs from her own head, adding them to the bowl, "the hair of a Banshee..." she picked up a glass vial and up ended it into the bowl, "the ashes of a Hellhound..."

"The star of a Guardian..." Stiles dropped his father's gold badge into the now steaming bowl, he wondered if the heat was coming from the Nemeton, to heat the bowl? Next he dropped in some purple wolfsbane petals, sage  and valerian in the bowl, "The herbs of a Healer..."

"The tail of a Fox..."Lydia whispered dropping a single obsidian stone that had been shaped into a throwing star into the bowl, "To save whose who we have lost...for a second chance..."

"To right what once went wrong..." Stiles said, pulling out a small knife and pushing up the sleeve of his hoodie.

" _Retrorsum converti tempore..."_ Both Stiles and Lydia intoned in Latin.

"We give the blood of our life--" Stiles was cut off by pain exploding in his side and the echo of a gunshot blast through the dark forest. Lydia's cut off scream of fright caused him to look down and he saw the gush of blood run down his side and into the bowl and on to the Nemeton. Stiles put a hand over the wound, pressing down as he bite back a cry of pain, trying to stop the blood flow.

Lydia's eyes were wide with fear as she continued the chant knowing they couldn't stop now, " _Vitae sanguine..._ as a sacrifice for our cause... _pure intent is our will..._ " the wind in the woods picked up from a light breeze in the chill of the night to hard gusts making Lydia's long hair become a tangled mess.

" _Retrorsum converti tempore..."_ Lydia said her voice boarding on a scream, Stiles voice was a small shocked whisper of pain, " _As we will it... Sic fiat semper..."_ Lydia flinched when another gun shot sounded this time the wooden bowl the victim, a shard of the bowl jaggedly scrapped Lydia's leg causing it to bleed, the ingredients of the bowl were scattered between Lydia and Stiles, the edges of her skirt were soaked with it as was most of the sleeve of Stiles hoodie.

There was a bright blinding white light...between the wink of an eye...

_Night became day!_

Lydia blinked rapidly as the bright light faded and looked around the bright sunlight lit forest for a moment confused before looking back at Stiles. He was still bleeding, though it looked to be slowing down. She didn't know if that was a bad thing or not. She did know the gray tinge to his skin and drooping eyes was not good. He couldn't sleep! Because Lydia knew he might not wake up if he did.

Lydia shook him panicked, "Why aren't you healing? Kira knew how to heal herself!"

Stiles gave her a baleful glare, "It's not like I got a manual for how this Kitsune stuff works, you know!"

While the Void was gone some of the fox stuff had remained behind. There were consequences to being reborn from the mouth of a Nogitsune. Stiles had been trying to figure things out with Noshiko when everything had gone to hell on them.

Stiles coughed, _that's painful,_ he thought. Stiles knows he's not getting off this stump without more help than Lydia can give him, "Lydia, you...have to scream..."

"What? No!" Lydia said shaking her head, "I won't..."

"Not for death, Lyds." Stiles said softly, "But for help...' It was getting harder to keep his eyes open, "The spell worked. I can feel it. Call for our pack. Der-derek," his breath catching on the name, "should be near by at he Hale House if we landed in the right time."

The spell had been interrupted and Lydia wasn't sure if they had even done it right. Or if Peter could be trusted not to give them a spell that could have sent them to a hell dimension.

 _If, when, where?_ Those were the questions, weren't they?

Lydia took a deep breath, gave Stiles an uneasy look, closed her eyes and when she opened her mouth she...

**_Screamed_ **

Two words.

Lydia opened her eyes and frowned after her scream tapered off, that had felt strange. It didn't feel like her normal scream... nor her death scream.

"Stiles, that was..." she looked over at the slumped over unconscious boy, " _Stiles!_ " Lydia said shaking him but he was unresponsive, "No, no, no, you _can't_..." Lydia could feel the helpless tears gathering in her eyes. Lydia's head snapped up from Stiles to the forest around her when Lydia heard the breaking of tree and bush branches coming from her left. With her hands still on Stiles she looked up to see a shirtless, sweat-soaked, clean shaven, younger looking _Derek Hale_ stumbled into the clearing.

With a look of shocked amazement on his face, Derek Hale, whispered her name in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Betaed, Mirosoft word can only do so much.  
> Will edit for spelling and grammar at a later date.


	2. November 3, 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I wonder if I have been changed in the night. Let me think. Was I the same when I got up this morning? I almost think I can remember feeling a little different. But if I'm not the same, the next question is 'who in the world am I?' '  
> -Alice In Wonderland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talia Hale-Alicia Coppola  
> Laura Hale-Eliza Dushku

_Derek could hear some one calling his name, softly. He groaned in pain from the bullet he had taken in the chest for Stiles, while in his true wolf form. He hoped that Stiles was okay. That the boy had gotten away from Kate. Derek had the strangest images flash through his head, of a white room, the Nemeton in the background, and a conversation with a younger version of himself and...Paige? Slowly Derek opened his eyes, he recognized the room. Derek was in the Animal Clinic Operating Room. He knew it was sometimes used for emergency surgeries for Supernaturals._

_Derek saw his mother... **his mother!** Looking at him in concern. But that couldn't be right? His family was dead. Cora was somewhere in South America and Peter was in Echien House after he tried to kill Scott McCall. _

_"Am I dead? Did I save him?" Derek asked, feeling like he was having two different conversations with himself._

_"Camden Layhe is fine," his mother said, she was so pretty when her eyes flashing alpha red, "He was able to get help for you. Derek, sweet heart, I'm so glad you're okay!"_

_"Camden?" Derek wondered what Isaac's dead older brother had to do with anything?  "What happened?" He asked confused. Because the memories Derek was slowly remembering were like two different things at once. A life where the supernatural world was hidden and his family had died in a fire and one where the supernatural was known to all. "Is everyone okay? Kate didn't burn them, did she?" Derek asked in a small voice. Because he couldn't live through that again._

_He just couldn't._

_"Was that her plan? That..." Talia Hale growled angrily, "that bitch, shot you. I'll be having **words** with Chris argent. If I can't trust my Enforcer to protect us and this town from his own crazy family..."she stopped when she saw how upset Derek looked, "Oh, honey, everyone is fine. Your father arrasted Kate Argent. And I'll make sure Ian Whittmore **buries** her under the jail."_

_"Echien House," Derek muttered._

_"What?" Talia asked in surprise._

_"Echien House will be harder for her to get out of. Especially if she is put in the Supernatural Ward." Derek said absently, barely noticing the look his mother, his Alpha gave him. Derek's mind was racing, trying to figure out what was going on and where Stiles and the rest of his pack were...oh, now he remembered Kate- the one from his dream?_

_Vision?_

_Kate had hurt him-no tortured him until he was feral. He had almost attacked Stiles. But Kate had been there gloating. Kate never expected Derek to attack her. Kate had thought she had broken Derek completely this time._

_Derek could help the whimper that escaped him. He moved quickly, rolling off the table, muttering, "It's not real," because how could it be? His family was dead, Kate killed-Derek glared at his mother,_

_"Where is Stiles?"_

_Talia looked at him confused when she said, "Who?"_

_That was when Derek realized just how much trouble he was in._

Derek Hale shook off the memory as he ran through the Preserve near his families land. It seemed like Derek had been running since the day he woke up on that operating table four almost five years ago. To something? From something? He didn't know. Derek had eventually told his mother about his dreams of another life where his family was dead, killed by Kate Argent. About Scott McCall, the True Alpha and the McCall Pack...

Derek had done a lot of research and had found that the events of this reality flowed similar to the ones in his dream. The only big difference was that the Supernatual was known here while in his dream it hadn't been. Here normal humans and supernatural creatures lived in peace.

The Enforcers ensured that as they had for centuries. Enforcers were some normal humans, magic users, other supernatural creatures and hybrid supernatural creatures, who kept the peace between the natural and supernatural worlds. Though sometimes you had people like Gerard Argent and Kate who went rogue and became Hunters.

It was Beacon Hills history that was different for Derek. While he had found the members of the McCall pack were alive they weren't in any pack but Erica and Boyd who were bitten betas in the Hale pack. Some of the McCall pack weren't like they had been in Derek's dream. Others didn't even exist at all.

Like Lydia and Stiles...

Lydia's mother had married into the Lockwood pack from Mystic Falls rather than marry Jack Martin. Jack Martin only had sons. No daughters.

Stiles mother was in a car accident when she was sixteen and died. John Stilinski had never stepped foot in Beacon Hills as far as Derek could find.

Derek paused by a tree to rest for a moment. He wondered why he was thinking about all that today?

When he had told his mother about his dreams, she had assumed it was just that. A vivid dreams brought on by his brush with death. If Derek had been smarter he would have let her think that. But he hadn't and Derek almost found _himself_ in Echien House because of it...

_"Just do the claw thing, okay! You'll see I'm not lying or making stuff up! Or crazy!" Derek shouted, throwing a book across the room. His sixteen year old emotions getting the better of him. He hated that because he remembered having much better control of them, of course he had also been older then too. Derek was tired of walking on eggshells around his family. Hell, most of the time he couldn't believe they were really alive and that **this** life wasn't a dream. Derek knew it upset them when he looked at them like they were ghosts. No one realized that in a way, they were to him. Ghosts he barely recognized._

_"Derek, calm down!" Talia told him firmly._

_"No!" he growled, not able to keep his claws from popping out, "You won't believe me!" Derek said turning his back to her, "Now stick your claws in the back of my neck and look! At! My! Memories!"_

His mother had done that. She had been surprised that Derek knew an Alpha could do that. It was something she hadn't even told Laura about at the time and Laura was training to be the next Alpha of the Hale Pack. Derek leaned against a tree, enjoying the warm autumn afternoon as a cool breeze brushed against the bare skin of his chest. He hated running in a shirt. He always got them soaked with sweat before he was even half way through his run. He hated the sticky feeling of the cloth clinging to him. So he just didn't bother with one when he ran.

Suddenly an icy blast of wind howled through the woods. On the heels of that came a scream of his name...but not any scream.

**A Banshee's scream.**

Derek didn't even stop to think, he ran towards the direction it came from. It was the next word he head that chilled him to the bone. It was the word: **Help!**

Derek let the lingering echo of the scream guide him toward the clearing where he knew the Nemeton lay. He crashed through the bushed, fell over a downed tree branches until he came to a stumbling, panting, halt in front of the giant tree stump. His eyes widened at the sight of the pretty, red head-no-strawberry blonde(as Stiles rhapsodized about more than once)hair.

_"Lydia?"_

Lydia Martin looked as shocked as Derek felt, asking in the same tone as him, " _Derek?"_

Derek took two steps forward and he saw..." _Stiles?"_ Laying on the tree stump, blood covering his lower torso.

"How do you know our names?" Lydia asked confused, "You shouldn't know us, yet."

"Does that really matter, right now?" Derek asked shortly, "We have to get him to the house. Your scream would have attracted attention." At Lydia's confused expression, "There are no _Banshees_ in Beacon Hills."

Derek quickly walked forward and scooped up Stiles in his arms as Lydia warily eyed him as she got off the Nemeton. She picked up a small brown leather messenger's bag just as two female werewolves broke through the tree line.

"Derek!" Laura shouted at him but when she saw Lydia headed straight for the strawberry blonde, claws out. "You are not taking my brother, banshee!" Derek stepped in front of Lydia. The action bring Laura up short, when she saw the boy in his arms, "What is going on?"

"Yes, I would like an answer to that as well," Talia Hale said coming up to stand by her daughter. But before Derek could say anything Stiles shifted in his arms, he looked down and saw Stiles barely had his eyes open,

"D'erk?"

Derek gave Stiles a soft smile, "I'm here."

"S'live?" Stiles asked patting Derek's chest weakly.

Derek nodded.

"k," Stiles whispered, eyes falling closed with a sigh.

"No! Stiles, you have to stay awake!" Lydia said petting Stiles hair, worried.

"no,'ire," Stiles muttered, turning his head on Derek's shoulder.

"Derek! Talk to him or something!" Lydia said, "Help me keep him awake!"

Derek growled walking past his mother and sister, Lydia on his heels, "About what?"

"I don't know! Your _Derek Hale!_ Promise him sexual favors!" Lydia grouched at him.

Those words almost caused Derek to drop Stiles in surprise, as he ignored Laura's gagging noise and his mother's amused look.

"Both," Stiles muttered sleepily, his breath hot on Derek's skin, "want favors from both of you..."

Lydia snickered, "Even half dead...he has to be him."

Derek sighed, at his mother's look, "Mom... I know them. They need our help."

"Wait?" Laura said suddenly after giving Lydia a long look, "You resemble..." she cut herself off and turned to Talia, "Der-Bear's not crazy after all, mom! His dream people are real?"

Derek growled softly, someone had been in his art studio!

Talia rubbed her forehead, "I would seem so, Laura. We should get them to the house. I have a feeling their story is going to be interesting."

 

 

 


	3. Novemeber 3, 2010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damon Hale-Ian Somerhalder

Stiles moaned, shifting.

"...Stop moving, Stiles or I will drop you."

Stiles froze, cause that sounded like, but no, that had just been a pain induced dream, right? Slowly Stiles opened his eyes...to see Derek, _Derek Hale,_ carrying him. Like Stiles was some sort of princess. Stiles was _not_ a princess! A damsel, maybe but not princess...unless he was a cool Disney princess, like Elsa, that Stiles could handle being. Derek glared down at him like he knew what Stiles was thinking. It was the most wonderful sight...wait?

"How do you know my name? You should--"

"Yes, Stiles I know. Lydia already said that."

Stiles looked around for the strawberry blonde. He saw Lydia walking between two dark haired women, looking slightly worried. The older of the two women had an very elegant style of bearing and dress. She wore her hair straight falling around just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a light brown, boarding on hazel, they had a hard edge to them though. Stiles knew this was _Talia_ _Hale._

Stiles frowned, the one picture he had seen of the woman had not done her any justice, at all.

Talia Hale was more beautiful in person.

Stiles gasped for breath when he realized who the younger woman was...Stiles had only seen her once. When he had _dug up her grave... Laura Hale_ resembled her mother, in the way that she had the same dark hair but worn hers to her waist in a riot of wavy curls. Her eyes were almost chocolate brown with hints of gold and green in them. Laura had a more sultry air to her though. This was a woman that understood the power of bright red lipstick. Laura looked over at Stiles and winked at him in amusement before turning to answer the soft question Lydia had asked.

Everything about both women screamed of power and easy confidents.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked, plaintively.

"I'm pretty sure you and Lydia did something stupid." Derek muttered.

Stiles hit Derek in the shoulder, meeting bare skin..."Why aren't you wearing a shirt! I'm sure I had a conversation with _our_ Derek about running around half naked! But _you_ wouldn't know about that cause you--"

"Nous protegeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas proteger enux-memes." Derek said suddenly, clearly, passionately.

_We protect those who can not protect themselves..._ Stiles thought, _How did he know that?_

That same sentence in French had become the creed of Stiles pack after Allison's death. It had been the pack's way of honoring her. The fact _this_ Derek knew that bit of French, knew what it meant to Stiles and Lydia, who's head had snapped around at to stare at Derek when he had spoke the words, could only mean that...but _was that even possible?_ Stiles wondered.

"Do you still live by that?" Stiles asked, narrow eyed, "Do they?"

Derek nodded, "Every damn day since I woke up from that dream...And it's always been what my family has done even if they had never put it into those words."

"Stiles, look!" Lydia breathed out staring in front of her.

Stiles looked way from Derek  and to what could only be described as a _mansion_ sitting in the middle of the woods. The Hale House was a hauntingly beautiful, Victorian Gothic inspired Thomas Kincade painting. It was easily five stories high, with red brick and black shutters with white window seals. It had a big wrap around front porch with a large padded porch swing, just made for lounging in on lazy summer days. There were also some comfortable looking padded chairs scattered around the porch as well as one lone wooden rocking chair.

When Derek stepped up onto the porch, Stiles saw the wind chimes, some were made of metal, others of shells and there were a few Stiles was certain were made from animal bones. At least he hoped they were animal bones. A light breeze caused them to move, making sounds that were low and melodic in the late afternoon.

Derek looked over his shoulder, "We need to have a Pack Meeting, Mom."

"Derek..." Talia said unsure.

"It's important. Their story is... Well, you've seen parts of it." Derek told his mother.

"What?" Stiles asked.

Derek glanced at Stiles before he said, "I had her look into my memories when..." he shook his head, "I'll explain later. But it was that or Echien House."

Stiles growled softly, "You let a strange _Alpha into your head!_ What were you thinking?" The arm around Derek's neck tightened, Stiles fingers brushing against the back of Derek's neck causing the dark hair wolf to shiver slightly.

Derek gave Stiles the 'you're weird' look, "She's my _mom,_ Stiles."

Yeah, like that mattered to Stiles. From the few things he had learned about Talia Hale in his reality. The woman might had been a great Alpha? But she had clearly, (cause really how did a werewolf miss a the signs of a sexual relationship her son was obviously having?) sucked as a mother.

Not that Stiles would _ever_ tell Derek that. The guy was a bit of a momma's boy but not in a bad way. Stiles thought it was kind of cute. Still not telling Derek that. Nope. Stiles liked his throat where it was...thank you very much. But instead said,

"Strange Alpha, Derek!"

Derek only sighed and walked to the front door.

***

Damon Hale ran a hand threw his hair, he dropped the book on Runes, he was reading onto the table and got up. That book had been a waste of time. He needed an ice cream coffee from **Hale's Kitchen,** his Uncle Peter's restaurant. Damon was sure his uncle would spot him one after all the research he had been doing had been for his Aunt anyway.

Sometimes Damon wondered if learning magic had been the right decision to make.

Damon wasn't sure if he wanted to join the Order of Emrys or not. The Order was based on the teachings of magic and the laws of them by Merlin Emrys, Court Sorcerer and Royal Consort to King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. The golden age of Camelot had been the turning point for most magical and supernatural beings/creatures. It was the age when they and normal humans had learned to live in the first lasting peace after centuries of petty little battles and territorial wars.

Damon knew Aunt Gloriana would apprentice him if he was serious about joining the Order. Or he could become an Enforcer like his Uncle Jared had been. If that didn't work? He could always go back to acting in Hollywood. Hell, he was only twenty-two, he had more than enough time to figure out what he wanted to be when he grew up.

The problem was Damon didn't like to follow the rules. It was the reason he got so many speeding tickets. Of course, Jordan Parrish had it out for him. Jordan had never forgiven Damon for introducing him to his twin sister. Laura loved to bedevil his friend. Damon wondered how long it would take for Jordan to realize that Laura liked him as much as he did her?

Damon stopped in the foyer and checked his appearance in the mirror, dark black artfully styled spiky hair, handsome features(if he thought so himself) even if he did have the Hale Eyebrows of Doom, as Morgana had teased him and Christian about.

_Dear older brother really needs to make things official with that Witch,_ Damon thought. Christian's realationship with the Witch was something of a given. Everyone knew Christian adored her but Morgana had always played her cards close to her chest. Morgana was very crafty...as were all of the Reddington women.

Damon's bright sapphire blue eyes, stared back at him from the mirror, eyes that got him mistaken for a Beta werewolf more than once. Sadly, he was one of the two human children of Alpha Talia Hale and her human mate. Damon had been resentful of that when he was younger. That he wouldn't have the awesome powers that his siblings had. But when Cora and Colin were born it soon became obvious that Colin was human and Damon realized he wasn't alone. He had decided to be the best (though that depended on who you asked)role model for his youngest brother.

Damon jumped when the front door to the house slammed open as if someone had kicked it in, "...I could have opened that for you, _Sourwolf!"_

Damon didn't normally involve himself in his families many dramas if he could help it. Mostly because he had far too many family members to keep all of their dramas straight but when his younger brother, Derek, came stalking in through the front door of the house with a blood covered teenage boy in his arms, looking like a broody, stoic, shirtless hero from the cover of a romance novel?

Damon thought this might be worth sticking his nose into, _"Sourwolf?_ Well, that fits you to a tee-now doesn't it, Der-Bear?"

"Shut up, Demon!" Derek hissed out the childhood nickname as he stalked past Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes at Derek's attitude. The boy in Derek's arms giggled, he was a cute little thing, (Damon could admit, though he preferred women. That didn't stop him from flirting with attractive men.)Brown hair that was a bit shaggy, though gravity-defying in the way it stood almost straight up. Amber colored eyes that seemed to glow when the light hit them just right. The boy peeked over Derek's shoulder and waved at him as Derek walked into the living room.

Damon froze when a vision came rushing in behind them. She was petite, with long strawberry blonde locks of hair that fell around her hair in falling out curls, it came midway her back. Her eyes were dark, pure emerald green, she paused eyes widening slightly when she saw him. She gave him a slow once over then nodded as if he met some requirement only she knew about. Her full pouty lips snarled out, "Where are they?!"

Damon pointed to the living room. The girl rushed past him. Damon was about to follow when his mother and Laura came walking into the house speaking in low tones. Damon frowned at the concerned looks both had.

"Oh, good Damon, you're here. Can you and Laura call the pack for an emergency meeting, please?" Talia asked softly.

"Yes, but why?"

"Derek, requested it... his guests, I believe have a story to tell us. One I think we all need to be here for."

"Not everyone is in town, Mom." Laura reminded her.

"Yes, Laura, I know. I meant for you to call the ones that are here. We can inform the others when they get back." Talia said before going into the living room after Derek and his guests.

Damon and Laura exchanged a look before Laura pulled out her cell phone and sent the code in a mass text for an emergency meeting to those pack members that were in town. When she was done with that Laura looked up, "Sometimes I think Mom forgets we no longer live in the dark ages." Laura paused, cocking her head to the side. It was a tell most werewolves had in his family when they were being obvious that they were eavesdropping, "I'm going to get some snacks, that boy is complaining about being hungry to Derek, " she grinned suddenly, scarily, "And now is promising _Derek_ sexual favors for...a pop tart?" Laura wrinkled her nose, "I think I like him,' she said before skipping to the kitchen.

Damon slowly followed Laura and helped her get some soda, bottled water, and several different bags of chips, fruit and sandwiches made up for the pack. They always had food of some sort at pack meetings.

At least those that didn't involve killing something.

By the time Damon and Laura had gotten the snacks ready?

The rest of the Hale Pack had arrived.

 

 


	4. November 3, 2010-Late Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' We don't meet people by accident. They are meant to come cross our path for reasons.  
> Whether to change our lives or we theirs.' -Unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gloriana-Azure Parsons  
> Viviana-?  
> Morgana-Katie McGraith  
> Phil-Clark Gregg  
> Colin-Nicolas Brendon(Season 2 BtVS)

Talia walked into the living room and saw that Derek was pretty much cuddling the teenage boy in his lap, (she would have to see about getting the boy something clean to wear, being that his own hoodie and more than likely his shirt was covered in blood,) and the strawberry blonde girl was sitting next to them on the black roman style lounge couch. It was the closest one to the other way out of the room but still in full sight of the main entrance of the living room. Talia gave them a small smile as she went through the room and down a short hallway that opened up into a large dinning area. She continued into the very modern kitchen Peter demanded they have and up a set of stairs to third floor of the house. Softly she called the names of the children she knew would be up there.

"Mom?" Colin asked, sticking his head out of his room. Malia stepped out of the bathroom, towel drying her wet hair, she smiled when she saw Talia and started over to her. Cora came out of her room wearing a frown, but was curious as to what her mother wanted.

"I need you to do something for me..."glancing at the nurse room door where the youngest of the pups were down for nap time.

***

"How is it you know us?" Lydia asked Derek after Talia had left the room.

Derek shrugged, "I've been dreaming of a different life ever since I got shot by Kate Argent," he paused when both teens hissed wordlessly at the name, "when I was almost seventeen. I think the real question is: How do you know me?"

Before Stiles or Lydia could answer, Laura and the very handsome snarky guy that Derek had called a demon came into the room pushing a cart filled with food and drinks as... _Cora_ followed after them.

Laura handed Stiles a package of pop-tarts with a grin that reminded him of a large hungry predator with a bunny in it's sights, said, "So what _kind_ of sexual favor will that get me?"

_"Laura!"_ Derek said scandalized, then glared when the pretty guy laughed, "Damon, don't encourage her!"

Stiles only gave Laura a wide eyed look.

"Don't be such a sourpuss, Derek." Laura said grabbing Damon and putting him into a head lock as they both tumbled onto a nearby sofa. Damon muttered under his breath and Laura was shoved off of him by an unseen force. Laura bared her fangs at him. Damon gave her an unimpressed look.

_So, that's who Derek learned it from,_ Stiles thought.

"Derek has never brought anyone home to us before," Cora said softly from the doorway, "You two must be special. Mates, perhaps, mmh? " She asked with a teasing smirk on her lips as she walked over and joined her siblings on the sofa.

Lydia snickered at the pole-axed looks on both Stiles and Derek's faces. As Derek denied with, "No, that's not..." he was cut off when Laura said,

"Der-bear found a _mate_ before the rest of us! And it's nowhere near mating festival time" Laura's tone implied it shouldn't be possible.

"I know, right!" Damon exclaimed in agreement with his sister, giving Stiles the side eye, "so, what's wrong with you?"

Stiles huffed offend, "Hey, she," pointing over at Lydia, "could be his mate."

Derek covered his face, knowing what was going to happen.

" _Not his type,"_ Laura and Damon said in unison.

_Okay, that was just creepy,_ Stiles thought.

"No, he likes crazy blonde older women who shoot him and try to kill his family." Cora said flatly.

"Or Dark Druid slash serial killers out to use our family to protect themselves from an Alpha pack." Damon said seriously.

Laura leaned over the sofa arm closer to Stiles, "Derek ripped Jennifer's throat out...with his teeth." she had a look of awe on her face when she said that but Laura also rolled her eyes, "He can be such an _animal."_

"Or maybe," Cora hissed at Laura, "he likes ex-Enforcers turned mercenary who slept with both his older sister and her twin brother... _at the same time!"_

Laura and Damon only shrugged. Cora was going to have to try harder than that. And it wasn't at the _same time._ Laura was pretty sure that there had been an hour or so between the time she fucked Breaden and when Damon did. 

All Damon said was, "Braeden's hot. You would have done the same thing...if you know, were old enough."

Surprisingly, Cora didn't deny that.

Stiles turned to Derek, fate it seemed didn't like _this_ Derek anymore than it had the Derek from Stiles _own_ reality. Derek was hot, like burning fire. Stiles could admit that. Someone somewhere was always going to want to _chain_ Derek up. Torture and wolfsbane, though? Had never been a part of any scenario, Stiles had by any means, "Dude, is your luck really _that bad?"_

"Don't call me dude," Derek muttered dropping his hand from his face, unhappy at what his siblings were doing. He knew his luck with romance hadn't been all that great...most would consider it a horror movie in and of itself and that was not counting what he remembered from the life in his dreams. But really? He wasn't the only Hale with an unlucky love life, "You want to go there?" He asked the three on the sofa, raising an eyebrow, "Fine."

Derek looked at Damon first, "The vampriress that was already in a love triangle with the two brothers she had turned a hundred years ago?"

"Hey," Damon grinned, "we had a mini-orgy," he turned to Lydia, "It was fantastic!" Lydia only gave Damon a bored look in reply as Derek shook his head.

Then Derek looked at Laura, "The Enforcer with the _really bad_ luck?"

"Hey, he--"

Derek cut Laura off with, "He looked like a one eyed older version of _Colin!"_ Laura glanced away not saying anything.

"My twin," Cora said at the confused looks on Stiles and Lydia's faces, she wondered why they were confused. They knew Derek, surely he talked to them about his family? Derek looked at Cora for so long moment, so long of one she started to get a smug look on her face until...

"The bastard son of that monarch," was all Derek said, causing Cora to groan and cover her face with both her hands.

"What was wrong with him?" Lydia wanted to know.

_Peter Hale_ strolled into the room stopping at the cart and picking up a handful of dark grapes, "Nothing," he said popping one in his mouth, "except for the fact that he had been dead for almost four hundred years before Cora met him."

Stiles shifted himself off of Derek's lap and closer to Lydia. She curled up tight against him, watching Peter warily.

"It wasn't his fault he was corporally chanellged!" Cora defended hotly, "Besides, you courted _Coyote_ and you married a _Witch!"_ Cora made it sound as if she meant something else besides witch. The woman who had come into the room behind Peter twitched an eyebrow up at Cora's words but said nothing as she picked up a bottle of water from the cart and sat down on another sofa in the room. Cora actually looked sorry for her words.

"Yes," Peter snarled, "and _your mother_ married a man who helped create one of the most secret government agencies to not officially exist and that same man went on to become Barney Fife."

Stiles exchanged a horrified look with Lydia. It wasn't just Derek fate hated. She seemed to be out to get all of the Hales romantically at least.

"Peter, be nice..." the woman said motioning him over to the sofa to join her, which Peter did.

It wasn't long after that when Talia came back into the room followed by the plainest man Stiles had ever seen. The man had black hair the same shade as Derek's, simple brown eyes and a lightly tanned complexion. There was nothing remarkable or memorable about this man and if it wasn't for the brown sheriff's uniform he was wearing Stiles probably would have never even noticed him. Stiles did make a distressed noise at the sight of it. Lydia grabbed his hand tightly, offering what comfort she could from the grounding touch. Derek slipped an arm around Stiles shoulders.

"I got your friend a clean shirt for him to change into." Talia said handing the shirt to Stiles.

Derek leaned over, "It smells like one of Damon's," he growled.

Stiles didn't care who it belonged to he was just glad for something not covered in blood to wear. He unzipped his hoodie and took it off and was about to pull his shirt over his head when he felt eyes on him.

Laura, Damon. Peter and the woman next to Peter were watching him with more than a little appreciation in their eyes.

Stiles glared at them, "Geesh, close your eyes or...something?"

"Stiles, just change already!" Derek muttered, though he send the four a dark look.

"But...their watching me!" Stiles whined.

" _By Lykaon,"_ Derek hissed, standing up and grabbing Stiles pulling him out of the room and to the bathroom next door.

Talia turned to Peter to ask... But never did because, " _What are you doing!"_ They heard Stiles exclaim in a high voice... " _No, Derek, no! Bad Touch! Bad touch, Derek! "_

Derek came back into the room dragging Stiles, who was wearing the clean shirt, with him. Derek quickly shoved Stiles onto the couch. "I feel violated," Stiles muttered, causing a smile to quirk up on the edge of Lydia's lips. Derek sat between the two much to the amusement of the others.

Shortly there after more people began to arrive. Cora got up to let a woman Laura's age sit down next to her. Damon leered at the dark haired woman playfully. She only shoved him away from her and greeted Laura softly. Laura grinned at her in return. Another went to sit by Talia. A familiar blonde teenage girl was followed into the room by a tall black teenage boy, they were talking with...

" _Allison,"_ Lydia breathed and went to get up but Derek grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her. She looked at Stiles and he shook his head at her,

"Not _our_ Allison, Lyds, remember." Stiles whispered gently.

Lydia's eyes were wet when she nodded.

_Chris Argent_ was the last to walk into the room, he slapped Peter on the back of the head as he walked by.

"Ow!" Peter said with a glare, "What was that for?"

Chris pointed a finger at him, "You _know_ what that was for!"

"Wow, just look at all of that UST." Stiles said, at his words everyone looked at him. Stiles pressed back into Derek's side, "What," he asked.

"You should introduce us, Derek before he makes and even worse first impression." Lydia said rolling her eyes.

"Lydia Martin..."Derek paused for a moment as if unsure of what to say, so he continued with, _"Blood Banshee_ of Beacon Hills."

"What's a Blood Banshee? "Stiles asked confused, "And why does it sound more like a title than anything else?"

"How can you not know that? You learn about that in Mythical Beings 101 in junior high." Cora said, now standing in the door way next to the lounge couch Stiles, Derek and Lydia were sitting on, "Everyone knows what a Blood Banshee is! Have you been under a rock or something?"

"Different reality, actually." Lydia told the girl with a mild glare.

"Wait! You expect us to believe you and him are from a different _reality?"_ Cora said incredulously, "I don't care how much you look like Derek's dream people..."

Stiles held up a finger, he looked at Lydia and she handed him the brown messengers bag she had remember to grab from the Nemeton, when Derek had shown up. He opened it and fished around in it then stuck his hole arm up to his shoulder in it. Which should have been impossible, the bag wasn't deep enough for him to do that.

"It's a Mary Poppins Bag," Lydia said, "You know her carpet bag of everything."

"Yeah, Lyds worked out the science behind it, it's just a folded space pocket...that I attached to the bag. It's like the Tardis, it's bigger on the inside than it is on the out." Stiles said finally pulling some papers out of the bag, he handed them to Cora. She flipped through them then shrugged handing them to Damon. His eyes widened with each turn of the page. Laura leaned across her friend's lap to look at the papers in Damon's hands.

"That's Uncle Peter's handwriting!" Laura exclaimed.

Peter made grabby hands at the papers and Damon gave them to him, "It _is_ my writing." Peter finally said, dazedly. "But this...ritual should never..." he trailed off as he read some more of the papers, "A Time Travel spell? Well, every one knows those don't work."

Stiles rolled his eyes at Peter's know-it-all attitude, "Derek, what's the date?"

"November 3, 2010."

"It was the night of November 2, _2014,"_ Lydia stressed the numbers, "when we did the spell."

"But it looks like something you would get off the internet! What was he thinking! IF you have done something wrong you could have died or ended up in a hell dimension!" Peter presumed.

"You mean we're not?" Lydia muttered, "And something obviously went wrong."

"Was he _insane?"_

Stiles snickered into Derek's shoulder as Lydia said, "It's ironic that _Peter Hale_ is asking if his self from another _reality_ was insane, "she sighed, eyeing him, "Personally, I think, you are a bit crazy in any reality. It's just a matter of how much."

"That sounds about right," the woman next to Peter said, grinning at the glare she got from him.

"Tell us what you know about us." Laura asked intrigued.

Stiles and Lydia glanced at each other before Stiles told answered with, "We knew Derek, obviously. Peter, Cora and...Malia. We never got the pleasure of meeting the rest of you or your pack. You were already dead by the time we met _our_ Derek."

"Convenient." Cora snorted.

"Hey!" Stiles snapped, "Not helpful!" He turned to Derek, "Answer my question. What is a _Blood Banshee?"_ Stiles repeated his earlier question.

"You know a banshee only screams when someone who they are connected to by family bloodline, clan or by curse. Sometimes even for those who are close friends..."

"Like pack?" Lydia whispered, "But Huntress..." not wanting to use Allison's name around these familiar strangers, even as she glanced away from the girl in question.

Derek nodded, _"Blood Banshees..._ They only scream for the deaths of supernatural beings or those who die by supernatural means or killed by a supernatural being. Hun-Huntress," Derek stumbles over the name, "was killed by the Oni."

"So, when I screamed for Stiles, when he was in the hospital?"

Derek looked at Stiles, who shrugged, he wanted to know as well. He had thought he had been human and hadn't thought Lydia even considered him a friend just someone she could go to got answers.

"Stiles was possessed at the time..."Derek stopped and ran a hand over his face, "there has got to be a better way to explain this," he muttered. He didn't notice the look Stiles got if he had Derek might have been more concerned as it was he continued on, "Stiles Stilinski...I'm not sure... What you would call him..."

Stiles thought he should be offended at he exasperated tone Derek used.

"He's obviously, a Kitsune, you moron." Cora muttered, her eyes flared beta gold for a moment, "He has an aura like Kira does...but the colors are weird."

"No," A woman with skin the color of alabaster said. She was sitting near Talia, her hair was a pure sliver-gray that was artfully styled in an upswept chiffon, though she looked to be around Talia's age maybe older or younger? Stiles couldn't tell. "He's really not," she frowned, in a vague way, her mercury colored eyes had a far off gaze to them, "Or not completely. There is something else...something more. A power... a rare one at that..." Her gaze turned sharp as she looked at Stiles, "It's Interesting..."

" _In Lykaon's Name,_ help me," Derek sighed under his breath. Because the last thing he need was for Stiles to be any more interesting than he already was... To Lydia and Stiles he said, "You already met, my mother, Talia Hale, Alpha of the Hale Pack. My Sister, Laura, she's training to be the next alpha and her twin, Damon...he's studying to be a Mage of some sort, I think?" He then gestured to the plain man sitting next to Talia, "My Father Phil Coulson-Hale, he's..." Derek glanced over at Stiles worried how he would take the news, "He's the Sheriff of Beacon Hills."

Stiles went pale, because if this man was the sheriff that meant his dad...

"No, no, Stiles. He's alive...somewhere." Derek told him.

Stiles nodded slowly because...he frowned, _Erica_ and _Boyd_ hadn't looked like they had known who Stiles or Lydia was but had seemed familiar with them? "Me and Lydia...we don't exist here, do we?"

Lydia took a deep steadying breath at the question not sure if she'd like the answer Derek gave. Derek shook his head. Leave it to Stiles to come to that insight. "My younger sister Cora, she's a beta and her twin Colin. He..." Derek glanced at his mother, she gave a small incline of her head, "and Malia are upstairs...for reasons.' Derek said, "We think Colin might be an Emissary one day."

Stiles nodded at Cora and wondered what the reason's were that the others weren't down here.

"Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd... Bitten Beta's of the Hale Pack." Derek said quickly, his expression pained. Stiles wondered how Erica and Boyd became a part of the Hale pack in this reality. Stiles wondered about the awed looks Erica was now giving him and Lydia.

"My uncle Peter, the pack's Left Hand," Derek said as Peter gave Stiles and Lydia a suspicious look when only to frown when Lydia flinched from his gaze. "His wife, _Sorceress_ Gloriana Reddington-Hale." The woman sitting next to Peter looked as if she could have been Lydia's older sister. She had pale sea foam green eyes that had a mischievous glint to them. Her complexion was pale as butter cream but her hair, her hair was the same shade of strawberry blonde perfection as Lydia's, Stiles thought, as it fell around Gloriana's face in a mass of messy, long curls.

"Sitting next to Laura is the youngest Reddington sister, Morgana... But we have hopes that she will put my brother Christian out of his misery," Derek leaned closer to Stiles, "and become his mate when he gets back from his studies in England." The woman smirked, her green-blue eyes were hard but wilder than the ocean, they had a cunning edge to them. Her complexion was paler than Gloriana's more porcelain than cream. Her long straight hair was in a braid down her back, but locks of it escaped it softening her look as it fell against her cheek.

"And next to my mother is Viviana Reddington-Deaton, _High Priestess_ of the Order of Emrys." Derek looked at Stiles, "It's never a good thing when she finds something or _someone_ interesting. There are others, who are part of the family and more still who are part of the pack but these are the...I guess you could call them the ranking members? My uncle Jared and his some are out of town and my mother's sister, Livia and her mates went to visit her mates families."

"Deaton?" Stiles asked suddenly, "The Hale Emissary?"

The silver haired woman laughed, "Alan? An Emissary? No, though he did have the training to become one. He grew up in a druidic household. Found that he didn't have the temperament to be one...you have to be impartial and Alan is...not. No, he's a veterinarian, because of that he is good at helping those with more animalistic origins when needed."

"That explains so much," Lydia muttered. She wondered just how much alike their two realities were and if this explained why Deaton was always so cryptic?

"Oh, my god!"

Derek closed his eyes, sighing, "Don't say it, Stiles."

"I was _literally_ taking you and Scott to the vet!"

 

 

 

 


	5. November 3, 2010-Later Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'A beginning is a very delicate time.'- Princess Irulan-Dune.

"Where to start?" Stiles muttered as he dug around in his messengers bag again, pulling out items the Reddington women, Peter and Damon recognized, things that were used for memory spells.

"Begin at the beginning," Peter said gravely, "And go on until you come to the end, then stop."

"Alice in Wonderland..."Lydia whispered, sadly.

It made Damon wonder just why she was so sad. Which was odd. Most of his family thought he was much too selfish to think of others besides himself and sometimes Laura...some times Damon thought they were right.

Stiles glared at Peter, "Oh, I'm so glad you told me that. I wouldn't have known what to do without that bright, shiny gem guidance, from the oh-so-wise Peter Hale!" The pure venom in the boy's tone was shocking to the others but Derek and Lydia. They knew the reasons for his venomous tone, "As if you have _any right--_ " He was cut off when Derek grabbed him by the chin forcing Stiles to look at him.

"No," Derek stated flatly, "No, Stiles, you can't say that to _him,"_ he glanced over to Lydia, "neighter of you can. No matter how much you want too. _Lykaon Knows,_ I want to sometimes. some days I can't stand for him to be in the same room as Laura..."he trailed off knowing his family would wonder about his words. "Hate Peter for what he does _here_ but not for what _that_ Peter did. It's not fair to him if you don't."

Lydia gave Derek a long look before asking, "Do you trust him?"

"I trust Peter to be Peter." Derek said quietly, "In this case? He will do what is best for the Pack. So long as it keeps his mate and cubs safe."

Lydia nodded, then addressed the others of the Hale Pack, "This spell lets you see memories..."

"Do you really think," Morgana's cool crisp voice cut across the room, "that we will let strangers into our heads? No matter how much Derek seems to trust you? Aren't we going to let you do a memory spell on us."

"Weeelll," Stiles said drawling out the word, as he rubbed the back of his neck, "technically it would be mine and Lydia's heads..."

"And mine." Derek cut in suddenly, Stiles looked at him.

Derek gave a small shrug, "I need to _know,_ Stiles. If I'm _your_ Derek Hale or am I theirs. Was I actually with you or was I just dreaming it all?"

Stiles nodded. He looked at the magic users in the room, "So, which one of you wants to cast the spell?"

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Really, Stiles, you want to let strange magic users into your head?"

"They are your family," Stiles said as if that were explaination enough.

It wasn't to Derek, "Not the point! How is this any different than _strange alphas?"_

"Because it was your head!"

"And your head is different because?"

"I'm not a Beta werewolf!"

"No!" Derek snarled, "Your mostly human!"

Stiles offended, _"Mostly?"_

The Hale Pack were watching this exchanged between Derek and this boy, avidly, it was odd to see Derek so...vibrant. For someone with Derek's good looks the beta mostly faded into the background. Something he learned from his father to do and do well. Of course his resting bitch-face, as his sisters called it kept a lot of people at a distance.

Sometimes even Derek's own family.

Damon leaned forward nearer to Lydia as he asked, "Are they always like this?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "They will flirt like this all day, if we let them."

" _ **We are not flirting!"**_ both Derek and Stiles yelled, glaring at the strawberry blond as she smirked at them.

The idea to use the memory spell was discarded on the grounds that no one really wanted an unknown person in their heads. Talia brought up the notion to use the Alpha Memory claw thing but that too was met with resistance. Mostly from Lydia who had been through it twice now and hadn't liked it one bit.

It was Peter who finally said, "Talia, they trust Derek so have him stick his claws into their necks and you stick yours into Derek's."

Stiles frowned, "Would that work?"

Peter shrugged, "A Beta can do it if they are trained too. The effects don't last as long nor is the memory lost permanent as it is with an Alpha."

Talia made a disgruntled sound, "Let me guess, you have trained Derek how to do it?"

"You _did_ give him to me to train as the Pack's next Left Hand, sister," he paused, "though I did wonder at the choice at the time," his eyes slid toward the Argents, "after the incident I had thought you would have chosen Damon..."

Damon rolled his eyes, "I lacked a certain wolfituttde for the position."

Derek snorted, "Like that matters, the Left Hand of Stiles, Lydia's and my previous Pack was...is mostly human." At the confused looks from the two next to him he clarified for them and the rest of his pack, "Stiles and Lydia shared the position unofficially," Derek looked at his mother, "How are we going to do this?"

"Have Stiles and Lydia sit in the floor in front of you." Talia said getting up and going over to the lounge couch, as the two teens did as asked. Lydia pulled her hair to the side, exposing her neck. "Scoot up so I can sit behind you, Derek." He too did as asked and Talia crawled behind her son.

Derek popped his claws, placing his hands behind the slightly bowed necks of his two friends, the tips of his claws barely brushing the skin, causing the two to shiver.

"Okay," Talia said, "take a deep breath," she paused, putting her claws to her son's neck, "cause this is going to hurt."

" ** _It always hurts_** ," the three said softly, sadly. It almost broke Talia's resolve instead she took a deep breath herself, "On three," she whispered, pressing her claws into her son's neck," two..." Derek jerked from the pain and his own claws slammed into the necks of the two before him on reflex.

All four people cried out in pain, before their eyes fluttered shut.

"So..." Erica asked quietly, "How long will this take? I have a test to study for."

"As long as it has too." Morgana said giving the blonde a cool look, causing the Beta to cuddle back into Boyd's arms.

"You know it's too bad we can't see what mom is." Damon said.

No sooner than he finished the sentence the T.V. flicked on by itself, it flipped through channels rapidly before landing on one. The image of Talia standing in a white room filled the screen.

"You did that, right son?"

Damon looked at his father with wide eyes shaking his head.

"Interesting." Viviana murmured softly, her mercury colored eyes on the T.V.

 


	6. November 3, 2010-Later-er Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The proper order of things is often a mystery to me.' -Alice in wonderland.

_Talia looked around at the room, the walls were so white they seemed to glow. There were black lines on the floor crossing and intersecting in places around the room. In the distance of the room was a blurry black or brown object. She turned to see an older version of her son...with a beard? Laying on the ground, eyes closed, naked but for the blood covering him. Talia started forward, she stopped when a younger teenage version of Derek suddenly walked up to the one laying on the ground. He was followed by a girl a couple years younger, than the teenager. Both of them were dressed in black clothes. The younger Derek went up to the unconscious one and poked him with the toe of his shoe, "Wake up."_

_Derek gasped waking, flailing, looking wildly around, "Who are you?" He asked looking at the younger Derek._

_The younger boy shrugged, "I'm you or at least a younger you, or alternate you..." he trailed off looking confused._

_"Please stop. Before you break something trying to use up your a lotted word count of the day." Came the sarcastic reply from the girl._

_"Paige? Your alive?"_

_Paige smiled sadly at Derek, "No, I'm dead...your dead." Then to motioned to the boy besides her, "and he's mostly dead. Kate Argent managed to shoot you...well, your Kate and..." she turned to glare at the boy, she hissed, " **His** Kate...shot him in ours." The boy gave her a woebegone look which caused Paige to roll her eyes at him before taking his hand in hers, she then turned back to Derek, "We want to offer you a second chance..."_

_"Too keep them safe." Younger Derek said suddenly, "You know **what is coming**. I know you'll protect them more than I ever could. I know my family could never take the place of the one you lost in the fire...but perhaps you can find comfort in them?"_

_"Why?"_

_Younger Derek smiled sheepishly, as he asked, "If someone had given you the chance to be with your Paige, what would you have done?"_

_Talia had to look away form the heartbreaking sadness on both Dereks faces. When Talia looked back at the Dereks and Paige, they were gone. Stiles stood before her wearing soaking wet black clothing, barefoot, looking at the stump of a large tree in awe, as it loomed before them._

_"So, what are we looking for again," was said a vaguely familiar teenage boy with floppy black hair, he was of Latino descent, walked, no, was dragged into view by a slightly younger Stiles, sporting a buzz cut._

_"A body!"_

_That was said with far too much glee for a teenage boy, Talia thought._

_"A body of water?" The other boy asked, cluelessly._

_An irritated look crossed, buzz cut Stiles face, "A **dead** body, Scott!" He hit the other boy in the shoulder, "What another kind of body is there?"_

_"Not my most shinning moment of brilliance I ll admit." Stiles whispered in Talia's ear. "This was the start...my best friend, my brother...the night he was bitten by a rogue alpha werewolf."_

_As Stiles voice faded, Lydia appeared next to Talia, wearing a pink prom dress with a black ribbon belt around her waist. "He called my name to ground me, to make me remember..."and image of Peter flashed before them then away._

_Talia could see the boy, Scott? Yes, now she remembered, that was Scott McCall, Melissa's son. The head nurse at the ER of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Talia watched as Scott and Lydia ran towards...Talia frowned, was that the Nemeton?  S_ _tiles sat on the Nemeton's stump with a chess board? Between him and a man, who was covered in bandages, wearing a WWII tan uniform with a brown bombers jacket._

_Lydia and Scott ran towards them, never getting any closer to the Nemeton, calling Stiles name._

_"This isn't working!" Scott said, panting out of breath._

_Lydia looked at Scott then to the Nemeton, "Scott," she said slowly, "In the wild how do wolves let others of their pack know where they are?"_

_Scott looked down at the floor his face going into beta-shift, his eyes were glowing red when he looked up as he said with confidents, "They howl!"_

_The howl Scott released was one that even Talia would have had a hard time matching. Stiles, from his place on the Nemeton looked up at them. He gave the bandage man a dark look before he shoved, that was a Go board not a chess one, Talia could see, off of the Nemeton._

_***_

"I can believe it!" Cora exclaimed, dropping down on her father's lap, "Derek's not really our brother!"

"No, dear heart, he is our Derek...or he is now. Our Derek left _him_ to watch over us." Phil told her softly, "We will not love _him_ any less..."

Cora made a disgruntled sound and borrowed deeper into her father's arms.

Damon sighed heavily, "Who goes looking for a dead body in the woods?" Not believing how stupid that was of Stiles and his friend.

"I'm more worried about 'who' the dead body belongs too." Laura muttered interested in the drama playing out before her. She sat forward on the sofa, startling when Morgana took her hand. Laura smiled at her friend wanly, turning back to the TV.

***

_"...Banshees don't predict the future, Stiles. They predict death..."_

_Talia heard in her son's voice, but saw Derek laying on the sands of a desert, holding a bloody hand against his stomach to keep the hole from a Berserker's claw from bleeding out, blood on his mouth._

_"You weren't suppose to see that," Stiles said at her side, the scene shifted and Talia found herself on a street under a street lamp, next to her was Lydia, she was starring up at it as if it had the answers of the universe in it._

_"I feel like I want to scream..."Lydia said frustrated._

_Stiles walked up behind her, "So...Scream, Lydia."_

_Talia covered her ears and shut her eyes as Lydia opened her mouth..._

**_Silence._ **

_Slowly Talia opened her eyes to find that she was in the hospital, she passed the corpses of doctors, nurses and patients that littered the blood spattered hall way, until she came to a room._

_Lydia lay on one of the beds in one of the hospital._

_"...Peter bit her, Derek!" Stiles angry voice sounded._

_"She'll turn."_

_"And if she doesn't?"_

_"She'll die."_

_***_

"He's a Beta! Why would Peter bite anyone?" Erica asked, confused.

Peter only shrugged with an innocent look that no one believed.

Gloriana glanced at the TV screen before giving her mate a long look," I wonder..."

***

  _"...Never underestimate the power of human love, Nephew."  
_

_Talia saw Peter but not her brother walked into a room, she could see Derek standing with his arms crossed, glaring at him._

_"There's no reason to be like that. I just want to talk." Peter whined._

_A small smirk crossed Derek's lips, "Sure, lets talk..."_

_Talia blinked as Derek took a few steps forward and grabbed Peter, throwing him out of the room._

_"Real mature, Derek!"_

_Derek rolled his eyes, muttering, "I should let Stiles set him on fire again."_

_"I heard that!"_

_Talia blinked again and found herself in a parking garage as she head, "Allison is his password. Still want Scott in your pack?" Stiles asked._

_"...Don't you understand, Stiles? I'm not the bad guy here." Peter said charmingly._

_Stiles gave Peter an unimpressed look, "You turn into a monster with glowing red eyes and fangs with a yen for killing people, how are you not the bad guy, again?"_

_Peter looked a bit chagrinned as he muttered, "...well, when put like that."_

_Oh, Peter, Talia thought, how, why would you... Talia watched Peter grab Stiles by the wrist and held it up to his mouth as Peter murmured seductively, "Do you want the bite, Clever One?" Peter's eyes glowed with the Alpha power._

_A moment later Talia found herself in a bedroom of a teenage girl, turning she saw Lydia in a white bath robe that had slid off one shoulder, her strawberry blonde hair was hanging in wet lanks down her back._

_"...You wouldn't die." Peter said standing behind Lydia from where she sat in front of her vanity mirror._

_"Leave me alone!" Lydia hissed._

_"Unfortunately I can't do that. Not yet anyways." Peter whispered into Lydia's ear._

_"Are you real?" Lydia asked, tearfully._

_"Another question that can be answered with...not yet." Peter laid a hand her shoulder, "But you'll be able to do very important thing..."_

_Lydia looked over her shoulder and Talia saw that he wasn't really standing behind Lydia at all, he was only in the mirror._

_Voices and images flashed by in quick succession..._

_Then Derek said into Talia's ear. "Laura was killed by Peter so he could have the Alpha power. Just so he could kill those that started the fire...later I found out Cora had survived and Malia was found."_

_***_

Chris smacked Peter upside the head, again.

"Owe!" Peter growled, "Will you quit doing that!"

"No, because even in other realities, you make dumb ass decisions!"

"Boys, enough," Viviana said, "Interesting things are happening...and I want to be able to hear without, you two bickering in the background." Viviana looked at Gloriana, "You know, your going to walk in on them fucking one day, right?"

Gloriana smirked, "What makes you think I haven't already?"

This caused Peter and Chris to look uncomfortable.

"Because you haven't killed Chris." Morgana said dryly.

"Eww," Allison whined, "Come on, that's my dad...and _Peter."_

"Stuff is happening," Boyd said, bring their attention back on the TV screen.

***

_Talia found herself sitting at a desk in a classroom at Beacon Hills High. She turned to look out the window where a dark haired girl sat on a bench in the quad going through her purse as she talked on a cell phone. A moment later the girl walked into the room, it was Allison Argent! She took a seat next to Scott McCall and the boy handed her a pen._

_"So begins epic romance of the Huntress and the Werewolf..." Lydia whispered._

_"He was stalking her from the start?" Derek muttered._

_"Yeah, about the stalking thing? You can't say anything, creeper wolf! Glass houses and all." Stiles said._

_"I never stalked you, Stiles!" Derek exclaimed harshly but Talia could hear the slight amusement in her son's voice._

_In the next second the scene changed and the older version of Derek with the beard, stood in the room with Lydia. Allison now had barely shoulder length hair and Stiles were standing around with Lydia around a desk. Derek glared at Stiles, "You want me to trust the girl that hunted my pack because her grandfather convinced her that all werewolves are evil? And the girl who brought my dead uncle back to life?" Derek looks at Lydia, his mouth curled into a sneer, "Thanks for that by the way." He glared at Stiles again before he left the room._

_Stiles sighed looking at the girls, "At least our Alpha didn't maim anyone...we should count that as a win, right?"_

_Talia stood from the desk she was sitting at and walked out of the classroom...into the woods of the Preserve, she saw Derek carrying Erica in his arms, his eyes flashing red. Then she was watching as the Craver Twins as they shoved Derek's claws into Boyd's chest. Talia blinked, to see the Nemeton rising out of the floor of loft where Boyd had been killed..._

_"The Nemeton we learned almost too late was dangerous..."Lydia murmured into Talia's ear, "It unleashed a force so powerful if almost destroyed us all."_

_"...Control is overrated." Stiles spoke suddenly and Talia saw that were in a basement, Malia was chained to a well, her eye glowing blue, claws out and fangs dropped growling at the boy. Stiles backed away from her and look at Talia," I like the chaos, strife and pain..."_

_An image of Scott standing in the animal clinc appeared. Scott had a sword sticking out of his stomach and a shocked expression on his face. Stiles tapped his fingers along the hilt of it before grabbing it and twisting the sword, "Never trust a fox, Scotty-boy. We fool you. We fool everyone...even ourselves, sometimes."_

_"...because for the first time in a long time...they saw me." Stiles whispered in Talia's ear."_

_"You really think, skinny, defenseless, Stiles, is the Nogitsune?" Derek asked as he stood in front of a junker of a blue jeep, booster cables sparking in his hands." Why not some one with more..." he trail off slowly as if he realized something important, "power?"_

_Talia blinked and she found herself in a dark tunnel, she could just make out the outline of a male form ahead of her, she backed away slowly,_

_"They say Stiles is dying..." came the sing-song, terror inducing candence of Stiles...no, not Stiles voice, Void's voice, "He is, you know."_

_Talia was then back in the hallway of the school, she saw Stiles looking pale, sick as he leaned heavily on Lydia, they were steady backing away from something behind her, she turned to see Void coming towards them._

_"Your out of moves, My Host." Void hissed," The Wailing Girl can't protect you..."_

_Stiles glared, "I still have a move left...yeah, a divine move."_

_"A DIVINE MOVE? YOU ARE OUY OF MOVES! I'M A THOUSAND YEARS OLD AND YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!" Void screamed as Lydia all but dragged Stiles back._

_A small smirked came to Stiles lips as he whispered, "Everyone has it and no one can lose it. What is it?"_

_Void froze at the riddle, just long enough for Scott to grab Void by the arm and bite deeply into his bicep,_

_"You can't be a fox and a wolf," Lydia murmured, her eyes hard as a pretty Asian girl appeared..._

_Is that Noshiko's daughter? Talia wondered, she watched as the girl shoved a katana through Void's chest._

_Talia watched as the hallway faded and she was outside, standing next to a metal gate that had the ornate words, **OAK CREEK** on it. She could see Void, smirking at Scott and...Isaac Layhe? As Noshiko and her daughter fought Oni demons with swords. Allison shot one of the Oni with an arrow and it exploded in a bright shower of purplish light. Allison smiled at her victory turning only to get stabbed in the stomach by a black katana by an Oni. _

_Void almost looked regretful before disappearing with the rest of the Oni._

_Scott gathered the fallen Huntress into his arms as she lay dying while a tearful Isaac looked on._

_"...I don't think Scott ever really forgave Stiles for that." Derek said standing next to Talia, he was wearing an olive green shirt. His eyes glowing yellow, "I know for a fact her father didn't..." T_ _alia looked over across the loft to see Chris Argent holding a gun on Stiles._

_Suddenly Talia was in a dark room with Stiles as a different man stood in front of him, a gun held to Stiles forehead..."Do you think I'm afraid of you? "Stiles asked, sneering._

_"No," the man said," I think you are going to die..."_

_Stiles turned away and Lydia appeared kneeling infront of a record player, then she was in front of a computer._

_"...It was a deadpool," Stiles said as he wrote a list of names and money amounts on a clear glass board, "a surpernatural hit list." Stiles paused on Derek's name, "And all of our names were on it." Stiles glanced at the picture of Derek that was on the cork board across the room on the wall. Talia followed the red string, watching as it turned blue as it connected Derek's pictures to other pictures of places in Beacon Hills._

_Talia shivered as the metal mask covered figures dressed in leather, looking like something out of a steampunk novel, glide by her._

_"Condition Terminal," the mechanized voice said, down at the dirt covered grave, next to the Nemeton, before phasing out of sight. Lydia broke through the tree line once she was sure the Doctors was gone. She dropped down to her knees and frantically began to dig at the grave. She was at this for a while when suddenly a pale dirt covered hand reached up through the ground grabbing Lydia's hand..._

 " _The Dread Doctors," Stiles voice came from behind Talia as she watched Lydia pull a naked Stiles out of the grave,"they worship the supernatural through science. They created Chimeras out of more than half the town's teenagers. We were never sure exactly how many were changed or who."_

_Lydia looked up from the Stiles in her arms to Talia, "We can't remember much about that time. What we can remember is... **That the saddest thing about betrayal..."**_

_Lydia stood in her living room of her house facing off with her mother, angry at the dark haired woman, "...you knew! All this time, you knew! About what I am? About being a Banshee and the supernatural shit storm that is this town and YOU STILL PUT ME IN ECHIEN HOUSE!!!" Lydia screamed at her._

_"With time and training," Lydia's mother said coldly, calmly, "you can block those powers. You'll stop hearing the voices."_

_"I don't **want** to stop..."_

_"Then you leave me not choice," Lydia's mother said," I'll have to make you an appointment."_

_Lydia backed away from her mother fearfully, "With who?"_

_"With the Doctors of course," her mother gave Lydia a bone chilling smile._

_"... **is that it is never**..."Derek murmured softly, walking towards Talia, who could see that they were back in Derek's loft apartment. Cora stood in front of the beautiful large glass windows planes, the moonlight gave Cora an otherworldly look as her eyes glowed gold._

_"I'm done with this place!" Cora yelled at Derek, "And I'm done with YOU!!!"_

_Derek gave her a confusedly hurt look._

_"I want to go back to my pack in South America! I never should have left on this foolish...I would have been wed to the Alpha's heir had I stayed! He loved me! But I came here hoping Laura was here! Not you!"_

_Derek turned away from Cora, he softly said, "I'll see you get back to your pack."_

_"Good! I never want to see Beacon Hills," Cora paused," Or **you** ever again," she finished coldly._

_Derek's eyes were bright with unshed tears as he muttered brokenly, "Don't worry, you won't."_

_"... **comes from your enemies**..."Stiles said as Talia saw she was now standing outside of Deaton's animal clinc, rain pouring down, drenching her and Stiles clothes, Scott stood just in front of the back door of the building._

_"...yeah, because YOU'RE SCOTT McCALL! " Stiles yelled, "YOU'RE THE TRUE ALPHA. THE GODDAMN WEREWOLF JESUS! I KNOW. BUT NOT ALL OF US CAN DO WHAT YOU CAN, SCOTT! SOME OF US MAKE MISTAKES AND WE GET BLOOD ON OUR HANDS...SOME OF US ARE HUMAN!"_

_"So, you had to kill him?" Scott asked, and image of a boy impaled on metal beams appeared next to Scott but vanished quickly._

_Stiles looked surprised, "You say that like I planned to murder Donovan in cold blood."_

_Scott's face was cold as he asked, "Didn't you?"_

_"It that what Theo told you?"_

_Scott's expression turned colder, "Don't make this about him."_

_Stiles grip on the large wench he was holding, tightened, as he said, "But it is about Theo."_

_Talia saw a boy looking out of the window of the animal clinc smirking at Stiles._

_"...it's all about him, don't you see? " Stiles paused, shaking his head, "...you don't believe me, do you? " he took a step closer to Scott, "Say you believe me," he said desperately._

_Scott gave Stiles a wary look, "Stiles, we can't **kill** the people we are trying to **save!"**_

_Stiles took a step forward, forgetting about the wench in his hand as he gestured with it, begging,"Say you believe me!"_

_Scott took a step back looking fearfully at Stiles, "I don't," he continued to back away until he reached the door of the clinc. Scott reached behind him and opened the door never taking his eyes from Stiles, he stepped through the door and closed it._

_Stiles sank to the ground in shock. "I never believed I would lose Scott."_

_***_

"Nogitsune..."Morgana whispered, shockily.

"Assassins..."Chris stated, angrily.

"Doctors?" Phil muttered, worriedly.

"Oh my," Damon said, cheekily. When he noticed the glares he got from the others he asked, "What?"

 ***

_Well, at least it can't get any worse, Talia thought._

_No sooner than the thought crossed her mind and Talia found herself in a basement once more. Only this basement was one she knew and knew well. It was the one under her very own house! Moonlight shone through a broken bottom window giving her light so she could see Derek chained to a metal grate. He was shirtless and had just a bit of stubble on his jaw. Derek's eyes were heavy with exhaustion, anger and fear...Suddenly his eyes took on a blue glow and he began to growl warningly from the back of his throat._

_Just as an attractive blonde woman around Peter's age, Talia thought, stepped into Derek's line of sight._

_"...Really, Derek. Hiding here? Did you really think I couldn't have found you, no matter where you hid?" Kate Argent purred at him. "The guilt must have got to you, Sweetie. You know it wasn't your fault, right?" The words would have sounded sincere but for the mocking tone they were spoke in, "You got took in by a pretty face," Kate shrugged like it was no big deal, "it happens. You shouldn't blame yourself. You were a teenage boy being led around by his dick. You would have told me anything and everything I wanted to know...and well, did." Kate walked closer to Derek, trailing her eyes lustfully over him._

_It made Talia want to rip the woman's throat out...with her teeth._

_"I gotta admit, Sweetie, you grew up to be a looker." Kate knelt in front of Derek, he bared his teeth at the blonde causing Kate to smirk at him, "I don't know if I should kill you or lick you," she leaned over and licked her tongue up Derek's abs. Derek flinched hard away from her. Kate grinned up at him, "Why not both," she asked trailing her tongue up his chest, and throat over his chin before forcing her lips onto Derek's._

_Talia hissed out a breath as she helplessly watched this woman violate her son..._

_"I want to hit her in the head," Stiles spoke softly in Talia's ear from beside her. Stiles eyes were dark with a killing intent too them," with a baseball bat, repeatedly!"_

_The scene before Talia, Stiles was behind a tree, Talia could smell the fear coming off of him, she saw that he was holding his left arm, it was bleeding from a long deep cut on it. The red hoodie he was wearing almost hid the blood stains on it. A shot gun blast hit the tree next to their heads. Talia felt the bark that broke from the tree when the bullet hit it, painfully splinters of wood stabbing into her face._

_"Why do you run, Little Red?" Kate's voice shouted in the distance. "Come on, Handsome, is this your way of telling me you didn't like what was left of our boy?"_

_" **Derek!** " Stiles whispered desperately, hitting his head  against the tree, closing his eyes in grief, in pain. When he opened his eyes the same dark look Talia had so feared earlier was back._

_"Tell me? Did he whine and beg for death as he died in your arms?" Kate's voice was a cruel purr._

_"You sound jealous, Kate-did. Upset that Derek choose me over you in the end?" Stiles called back, voice just as cruel. Kate screamed incohertantely another shot gun blast sounded hitting the ground near Stiles feet._

_Stiles turned his head and looked at Talia, "...She killed them...Melissa and my father," a house appeared, on fire, Stiles was being held back by Marion Morell and Alan Deaton. "Derek..."_

_Talia watched in horror as a black four legged wolf jumped between Stiles and the shot gun that Kate Argent was holding on Stiles just as it went off . The bullet hitting the wolf, causing the animal to let out a yelp-whimper of pain before hitting the ground, panting for breath. Stiles held up a hand, his aura took on the shape of a Kitsune, the colors of the aura were the darkness of blacks, shot through with streks of electric blue along with royal purple where the foxes' eyes would be glowing angrily at Kate. An unseen force lifted the blonde woman and threw her through the wooden walls of the warehouse._

_Stiles was holding the body of the dark wolf, "...Derek!" Stiles sobbed out, his tears staining the wolf's black fur, "I gotta get you out of here!"_

_"...You don't trust me! I don't trust you but you need me to survive! That's why you aren't letting me go!" Derek's voice came from everywhere and nowhere._

_Stiles looked of from the wolf, frowning, at Talia, "...That's out of context."_

_Lydia suddenly came running into the warehouse, Jordan Parrish following behind her, "Stiles!"_

_This was the beginning of the end, Talia knew, she wondered how they had met, her son, Stiles and Lydia...as the warehouse faded from her sight. Once more Talia found herself in the woods during the day, she could see the small creek that she knew was on Hale land. That creek was a favorite place of hers to play at as a child and she knew for her own children too._

_Standing just ahead of Talia, she could see Derek's leather clad back retreating as buzz cut Stiles and floppy haired Scott watched, Stiles with his mouth open slightly in awe before Stiles hit Scott in the shoulder, "Dude! That was **Derek Hale,"** Scott only gave Stiles a clueless look, "You know, he's only a few years older than us. His family died in that house fire like ten years ago..."_

_"...Some one killed Laura, my sister, my Alpha..." Derek's voice whispered on the wind._

_"You can stay here, dude. Who would look for a wanted criminal at the Sheriff own house?" Stiles voice murmured back._

_Talia watched as Lydia dragged a barely conscious, bearded Derek through the ruins of the burnt out Hale house. Derek opened his eyes, groggily, "...Lydia?" He asked confused as to why the redhead was doing this to him, "What are you doing?"_

_Lydia sighed, "I'm...getting rid of," she pointed to a corner where Peter's burnt corpse sat unseeing as it stared at them, "him. Out! Out of my head!"_

_"What?" Derek muttered, as Lydia picked up a knife from the floor by Peter, "No! Lydia, stop..."_

_Lydia gave him a sad look as her eyes began to glow white, "Don't worry, Nephew," Peter's voice came from Lydia's mouth, "this will only hurt as much as say...getting your throat slashed open?"_

_Lydia brought down the knife..._

_Before Talia could even scream she found herself in a...dance studio? Looking around she saw a young girl with blonde-red hair, around seven wearing a pink tut spinning around laughing as a small dark hair boy the same age played a violin with the same joyful energy as the girl ._

_Soon the walls of the dance studio started glowing a blinding white and the children faded, black lines appeared on the floor. Talia glanced around to see Stiles sitting on the edge of the Nemeton. Derek was sitting on the ground in front of Stiles leaning back on Stiles legs and Lydia was kneeling behind Stiles her arms draped around Stiles neck, all three of them were dressed in clothes as white as the walls, that they seemed to glow._

_"That's it..."Stiles began._

_"...all there is..." Derek continued._

_"There is no more." Lydia finished._

_Talia didn't think that was the truth but she didn't think they were lying._

_"You know us," Derek said._

_"As we know..." Lydia said._

_"Each other," Stiles said, "What more do you need to know right now?"_

_Talia knew they were right. What they hadn't shared was she could only assume was too painful, too private. Their greif was overwhelming from them. The sadness..._

Talia jerked her claws from Derek's neck with a chocked off sob. Derek once free of his mother claws gently pulled his own claws from Stiles and Lydia's necks as he slid into the floor next to them. Talia crawled off the lounge couch, stumbling over to her husband as he opened his arms to her. Talia opened her mouth speak but Phil shook his head and pointed to the TV. The last image she had seen of them in the white room sitting on the tree stump out on the TV screen before going black.

"It started the moment you clawed Derek, Tally." Peter said his voice horse with emotion that sounded like pain. Talia saw Gloriana curled tight in his arms, her sea foam green eyes were red rimmed from crying.

Laura was staring unseeing at the wall as a single tear ran down her face her hands being tightly by Morgana. Chris stood ramrod straight, face blank. Allison had her hands in her hair and was muttering in a low tone to herself. Erica was openly crying as Boyd hugged her close. Damon was the one who worried Talia, her dear sweet human boy looked as close to going feral as any wolf she had ever seen do. Talia watched Damon's features smooth out as if nothing had ever been wrong. As if he hadn't just watched the horror movie that was Derek, Stiles and Lydia lives.

"Derek," Damon said softly, kneeling down in front of them, "let's get _your_ pack members upstairs. They must be tired.

Derek gave Damon a blank look as if he didn't know who he was, Derek blinked before nodding his head. Derek helped Stiles to his feet while Damon held out a hand for Lydia.

Lydia stared at Damon for a long moment before reaching out and taking it.

"Do you and Lydia want to separate or to share a room?" Derek asked Stiles as he led him out of the room.

Stiles looked over his shoulder at Lydia then back to Derek, "Share," he said softly, Lydia nodded, Talia watched as the they all left the room.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. November 4, 2010-12:30 A.M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -A sad soul is always up past midnight.-Unknown.

Stiles laid back in the bed staring at the ceiling. While Lydia was in the enjoining bathroom. Derek had told them that Lydia could have her own room but Lydia had wanted to stay with Stiles for the night. Stiles turned his head at the soft knock from the bathroom door.

"Are you decent?" Lydia's voice called from behind the door.

Stiles looked down at his Pac-Man boxers as he sat up, "I have underwear on. Does that count?"

"It'll do," Lydia said, opening the door, wearing dark blue pj pants, old gray-pink sweatshirt with the neck with neck and sleeves cut out if it, that Cora had given to the strawberry blonde. Lydia crawled onto the bed and under covers next to Stiles, "Can we do this?"

"This?"

"Dealing with strangers with familars faces?"

"We'll find a way. We will survive. We'll keep going." Stiles told her.

Lydia glared at him, "Maybe I don't want just survive, Stiles? We were... All of us in the pack were truly beginning to live our lives before that _bitch_ came back."

"I know."

"I want things to be like they were before..." Lydia muttered, "werewolves, nogistune and chimeras. I want to go _home._ For there to be a home to go _too!"_

"I know."

" _Say something else!"_ Lydia growled, her voice boarded on her _Banshee_ scream.

"What?" Stiles asked angrily, "What, Lydia, do you want me to say? Even if I could go back and not lead Scott into those woods? I would. Scott would never have become a werewolf. If I knew then what I know now? Allison would be... well, _dead_ because Peter would have killed all the Argents and be ruling Beacon Hills. _You_ would still be a hidden genius, acting like vapid airhead so _Jackson Whittmore_ would _fuck you-"_ Stiles is cut off from his rant when Lydia slapped him. Stiles didn't apologize for what he said and from the look on Lydia's face she didn't expect him too. It was all true and not something Lydia wanted to admit. With the same hand Lydia slapped him with she caressed Stiles still stinging cheek, gently, "We can't be at odds with one another, not now, when all we have _is_ each other."

"You know that's not true," Stiles shook his head, "we have Derek, too. He's been dealing with this longer-"

Lydia nodded, "Yes, so he knows the Hales better then we do. But I don't think I'm ready to trust them. Not like pack, anyway."

"That fine," Stiles actually agreed. Stiles wasn't sure he trusted any of them but Derek and perhaps, maybe Talia. "I'm sure the Hales will understand that we have trust issue or too. After what Alpha Hale saw in our heads-" Stiles paused, when there came a knocked at the door.

Stiles exchanged a look with Lydia before her called out, "Come in."

The door opened and Damon stood there each holding a tray filled with sandwitches, fruit, and bottles of water. Derek behind him with clothes that he laid in a nearby chair inside the room. He told them that the clothes were for them to wear in the morning.

"Mom realized you two hadn't eaten probably since...before your trip here," Damon said as he eyed how close Lydia and Stiles were close to each other. "Are we interrupting something?" He asked walking further into the room. Derek just snorted at his brother's question.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek, "What?" To Damon, Stiles said, " We could have been-"

Derek huffed in disbelief.

Lydia smirked as she wrapped her arms around Stiles straddling his thighs as she did so, causing Stiles to flail around on the bed a bit as she said, "You don't know everything that goes on between me and Stiles, Hale."

"I know, you wouldn't sleep with Stiles...not if there are still didos around." Derek told her bluntly, causing Damon to gape at him as Lydia giggled into Stiles shoulder.

Stiles grimaced, pouting, "Thanks for that Sourwolf." Derek rolled his eyes. Damon snickered and Stiles pointed at him, "I'm onto you, Blue Eyes, don't think I'm not."

"Oh?" Damon raising an eyebrow.

Stiles nodded, "You want to steal Lyds away from me... So not going to happen, pal."

"Steal," Damon grinned, "is such harsh word," he shot Lydia a charming smile, "Maybe I'll just court the _both_ of you?"

This time Stiles rolled his eyes and Derek snorted again, amused at the fact that Lydia didn't look all that impressed with Damon's flirting. Derek grabbed his brother by the arm and dragged him towards the door of the bedroom, "Eat before you go to sleep...the both of you," though Derek sent Stiles a hard look before he pulled Damon from the room closing the door behind him.

Stiles got the trays and handed one to Lydia. They ate quickly, too tired for conversation. When they finished Stiles put the trays back on the dresser, getting back into the bed. Lydia cuddled close to Stiles and sleep soon after. Stiles though stared up at the ceiling once more, though eventually he too fell asleep.

***

Derek paused a few feet from the door. He could hear Stiles getting up off the bed and walking across the room. He hadn't want to leave Stiles or Lydia alone but he hadn't been invited to stay. It was strange how strong the pull of _Pack_ was to the teenagers. It hadn't been this strong in the _other_ reality, Derek was sure. It was almost as strong as the one he felt for his family.

"You look like your thinking hard, little bro?" Damon said softly.

_Damon._

Derek hadn't been as close to his older brother in the _other_ reality either. His and Damon's relationship was much closer now. Derek had never really understood, Damon or Colin before in the _other_ reality. Never understood hard it was to be a human in a werewolf pack. Derek probably still wouldn't if he hadn't known Stiles, Lydia and Allison in that _other_ reality. Derek was startled when Damon poked him in the forehead,

"You know I wouldn't take them from you, right?" Damon asked, concerned.

"I know." Derek said letting a small smirk cross his face, "If one of them wanted you? Nothing would stop them from getting you. Even if it meant they had to share you."

Damon blinked, "Does that mean she likes me? Wait? Do _both_ of them like me? Derek, tell me!" Derek just shook his head and walked away from his brother. Derek could have told Damon what he wanted to know. After all werewolf senses had to be good for something, right? But really his brother was much too arrogant. So this was for Damon's own good.

"Derek! Come on!"

***

Stiles sleepily smacked at the annoying thing kept poking him in the side. When that didn't work he let out a low growl. He was surprised to hear a giggle and a growl back. Prying his sleep crusted eyes open, he saw a little boy sitting on the bed next him. The boy couldn't have been any older than three years old. He looked at Stiles with wide brown eyes, unfortunately thick eyebrows and a wild mess of black hair. Stiles growled again more playfully this time and the boy clapped his hands as he shifted into his beta-form. Glowing, yellow-gold eyes, mutton chops and no eyebrows.

The kid was the most _adorable_ thing ever. _I want one,_ Stiles thought but asked the child, "What is your name, pup?"

"Kon!" the boy said throwing up his arms, "Me rad!"

"Kon, huh?" Stiles said poking the kid in the stomach making him laugh.

"Me rad!" the child shouted.

"Konrad Hale!" A male voice hissed from outside of the bedroom. "Hide and Seek time is over. It's time for breakfast," the door to Stiles room opened and teenage boy, about Stiles  age stuck his head in to the room. He gave Stiles a lopsided but wolfish grin, he had chocolate brown hair and matching eyes.

"Coin!" Kon said brightly.

The boy sighed and stepped into the room, "It's Colin, kiddo?"

"Said that?" the toddler said confused.

Colin walked up to the bed and tickled the boy, "You always forget the 'L'," then to Stiles, "so, your the one that 's got the pack all stirred up. Cora told me about you and Lydia." he got a sad look on his face, "I'm sorry for your lost." Stiles sat up in the bed. While Colin spoke, "Cool, tattoo."

Stiles looked down at his right bicep. He had two thick black bands that were about two inches apart between them was a blue triskele. Stiles rubbed at the tattoo absently. All Scott's pack to survive the Dread Doctors had gotten some version of Scott's pack symbol. Scott hadn't been to pleased with Stiles tattoo because of the triskele Stiles demanded to be added to the bands.

Colin pick Kon up, "Breakfast should be done soon. If you want to shower? I'll bring you some cloth--"

"Derek did that last night," Stiles said pointing to a chair with pile of clothes on it, "Thanks though."

"Oh, well, I'll tell everyone you are awake." Colin said throwing Kon up in the air making the boy laugh, "Except for Derek. He's most likely still asleep," before leaving.

Stiles sighed and got out of the bed he went to the enjoining bathroom. He showered quickly and got dressed. For a moment debated on whether to take his messengers bag with him. He decided not to in the end as he put the red hoodie over the blue long sleeve Henley shirt and a dark pair of jeans that were a little big on him. Stiles ran a hand threw his hair before leaving the room. He walked down the hall stopping, he leaned on the banister and looked down at the foyer's hard wood floor that had dark stained triskeles on it. Stiles walked down the stairs just as Phil closed the front door. He looked at the package in his hand.

"Good morning?" Stiles asked.

Phil smiled, "Morning Stiles," he held up the package he was holding, "Comic book movies for Malia. She loves them. Comic books were one of the only things that could calm her down after we found her, again."

"How long was your Malia an actually coyote?" Stiles asked curious if anything close happen that happened to this Malia happened to _their_ Malia.

"About three months. It was a shame what _that_ woman did to Malia." Phil said. "I'm just glad Talia and Peter found the girl as soon as they did. I can't imagine how Malia would be if it had been longer."

"I can," Stiles whispered, he looked up at a noise to see Derek, barefoot dressed in jeans and a white wife-beater. Derek yawned widely. Stiles watched as Derek tripped over _thin air,_ almost braining himself on the mahogany banister. With that action Stiles understood why Derek always preferred to jump over them.

Colin appeared in the doorway, "Aunt Glori said to get your asses to the table if you want to eat." He gave Stiles a sad look, "My sisters and cousin will be taking Lydia shopping and you, I think," before going back to the kitchen.

Stiles grabbed Derek by the arm and tried to drag him back up the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to hide under your bed. You are coming with to be a the guard dog-wolf."

Derek snorted, "No," he said flatly shaking Stiles hand off his arm, shoving past Peter going into the kitchen.

"Shopping _hurts_ me, Derek!" Stiles shouted after him.

"Somehow I think you will survive!" Derek yelled back.

When Peter and Phil started laughing, Stiles grumbled, "Assholes."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. November 4, 2010-8 a. m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -What about second breakfast?"-Pippin, The Lord of the Rings.

Stiles followed Peter and Phil into the dinning room. Lydia was sitting between Damon and Laura. She was wearing a pretty green and white dress. Stiles looked a round the room, freezing when he saw _Malia._ Stiles swallowed hard at he sight of her. Out of all of the pack? Malia's disappearance had been the hardest to take after Derek and Stiles father's death. Because Stiles had really cared about her...even if she _had_ cheated on him with Theo. Stiles never blamed her for that. Social mores had been difficult for Malia to grasp and Stiles was sure Theo had been very convincing. He had never been sure if Malia had left Beacon Hills on her own. Or if the Desert Wolf had found her. Maybe Theo had something to do with her disappearance?

Slowly, Stiles, started to back out of the room. He just couldn't _deal_...with this, with her.

Derek grabbed him by the arm, "No," he said quietly, pulling him over to the table, "You face her."

Stiles glared at Derek, the older boy shoving him into the empty seat next to Malia. Derek had already been dead, so he didn't know... _no_. Derek had been in Stiles head. He _knew_ what had happened to Stiles pack.  None of the McCall Pack had ever really understood Stiles relationship with the half-feral girl. Stiles missed _Malia's_ blunt way of speaking. He knew _this_ Malia was different from his _Malia_. For one _this_ Malia's hair was a sleek dark brown, falling past her shoulders. Rather than a wild messy of dirty blonde colored locks. The clothes Malia wore were for more fashion forward than anything _his_ Malia had ever worn. Stiles wondered if that was because of Laura and Cora?

Derek dropped down into the seat next to him, two plates in his hands and a yellow apple in his mouth. He put one of the plates of food in front of Stiles before pulling the apple from his mouth as he took a bit of it.

_What was it with werewolves and apples?_ Stiles wondered, _And looking so sexy when eating them?_ He remembered how _Erica_ had favored red ones and _Jackson_ green ones. It wasn't until he heard a small girly-giggle that Stiles realized... _he had spoken out loud!_

The giggler was a nine or ten year old year girl, red-gold curls in pigtails with eyes like Derek's stared at him laughingly. Stiles slowly became aware that the rest of the Hales were staring at him, while Derek had started to blush bright red. Which was very noticeable with out a beard or stubble to hide it.

"What?" Stiles said faking being clueless.

"You're funny! I'm Lucy," the girl said.

"Just what every guy wants to hear from a girl," Stiles said getting another giggle from Lucy.

"You smelled sad," Malia said frowning, "then aroused."

Gloriana paused in feeding a sweet looking three year girl with deep scarlet hair and bright green eyes. "Malia," Gloriana wagged a finger at her.

Malia grimaced, looking back at Stiles, "So, did you know me in your reality," she frowned looking confused, "that sounds strange when said out loud." Stiles shrugged, just picking up a fork and stabbing at the eggs on his plate, while Malia continued with, "How long was I, a four legged coyote, in your reality?"

"Eight years."

Malia's eyes widened she turned to Talia, who was at the head of the table next to her husband. Konrad was sitting in a highchair between them as they took turns feeding him. "Thank you for finding me just after three months." Malia turned back to Stiles, "It must have been hard for her?"

"She-she was making progr-" Stiles broke off, dispite what most of the McCall Pack had thought, Stiles hadn't been dating Malia because she was the only girl in all of Beacon Hills that showed any interest in him. He had dated her because he had cared about her. "I can't-I can't talk about _her_ with _you."_

Malia only stared at Stiles uncomprehendingly.

Lydia took a drink of her orange juice before she said softly, " _Our_ Malia dated Stiles."

"Oh," Malia breathed out, "Awkward."

Stiles snorted, "That could sum up my entire relationship with _my_  Malia," Stiles voice softened on the name.

"Aunt Tally says we're getting new pack members," Lucy said suddenly, "are you and the pretty girl with mom's hair-are you them?"

_"Lucrezia!"_ Gloriana exclaimed, laughing, "You weren't suppose to say anything, yet. Talia hasn't asked them."

"But Mom! I want to know!"

"Of course they are," the boy sitting next to Lucy looked only a couple of years younger than her. His hair was a shade of dirty blond, his eyes were a light hazel brown too.

"No one asked you, _Cesare."_ Lucy hissed.

"Ray," the boy muttered, sinking down in his chair, "My name is Ray, _Lu-lu._ "

Lucy stuck her tongue out at Ray.

"Stop being mean to your brother, Lucy," Peter said poking the little girl, in the highchair next to him and Gloriana, in the side making her laugh, "that's this one's job."

Stiles paused, fork in the air, "You named your children after the _Borgias?"_

"I blame the drugs," Gloriana said trying to get the red haired toddle to eat her cereal.

"Glori, you gave birth naturally," Talia reminded her, "there were _no_ drugs. Not even an epidural."

Gloriana frowned, "Strange, I don't remember being in any pain when giving birth."

Peter let out a whimper, "Beloved there is a reason why you only had three children..."

"If I remember," Phil smirked, "right, Glori had Peter by the balls during each of her labors, is the reason why."

"Phil!" Talia scolded.

"So, what is the red haired cuites name?" Stiles asked motioning at the toddler, currently spitting cereal out of her mouth at her father.

" _Sora!_ " Peter exclaimed, wiping the pieces of half chewed food off of his black chief's uniform top.

Lydia snorted, amused, "Of course it is."

"Talia, Malia, Laura and Cora? I'm sensing a theme here." Stiles said.

"She was named after Cora," Gloriana said," I'm sticking to that." When she saw Stiles look, "It was the drugs I swear,"

"Glori, you had a c-section with Sora and woke up two days later!" Talia said laughing.

"And yet, mysteriously my child was already named," Glori said throwing a mock glare at Peter.

"You told me to let Cora pick out a name!" Peter defended himself, "It's not my fault she was obsessed with that video game!"

Stiles shook his head at Cora, _"Kingdom of Heart?_ Really?"

Cora shrugged, "It could have been worse-I could have picked Roxas."

Sounds of eating and murmured questions to pass the salt or toast were all that were heard for the next few minutes. Laura brought up the girls impending shopping trip and Talia said, "Lydia, you don't have to worry about paying for anything. We have more than enough money-"

Lydia cut her off with, "Thank you, but I won't need it." She looked over at Stiles and snapped her fingers making a 'give me' gesture. Stiles sighed and the leather messengers bag he left in his room appeared in Lydia hand. Lydia opened the bag and dug around in it, "At least not until we stop at the pawn/jewelry resale shop on Fifth," she said pulling out a hand full of diamonds, rubies and gold coins. She set them down on the table between herself and Damon.

Damon pick up a ruby holding it up to the light, "Are these real?"

Stiles nodded, "We did try to plan for some things-"he glanced at Derek, "Before _Der-_ " he choked on  the thought of Derek's death. Derek put a comforting hand on Stiles arm.

"Peter, Cora, and Stiles inherited most of the Hale fortune when," Lydia shook her head, she couldn't refer to Derek's death with Derek sitting across from her, "When _Black Wolf_ died. Stiles share was meant for the pack to use." Lydia looked at Derek, "You always felt guilty for the things Peter did to our pack, didn't you?"

Derek shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure the pack was taken care of...Lord knows our Alpha was an idiot."

Stiles growled wordless, at he thought of Scott. Lydia was like minded about the subject of their so-called Alpha. Instead she demanded Stiles clothing and shoe sizes. After Lydia finely asked the question that was bothering her out loud, "How are we suppose to make a life here, if we don't exist?"

"I'll be taking care of that," Damon said with a grin, holding up his cell phone snapping quick pictures of Lydia and Stiles, "I'll go see Katze. He should be able to whip up some paperwork for you both and make it  look as if you've always been in this reality, should someone go looking. Katze is kind of a genus with computers that way."

"Mr. Ceres is also the ring leader of the black market, Damon! I'm the Sheriff, I don't need to heard that one of my own children is seek his services!"

"Beacon Hills has a black market?" Stiles asked but was ignored when Colin drawled out,

"Gee, Dad, you say that like you don't know everything about everyone in this town."

Phil shook his head, "I do like to be surprised every once in a while, Colin. It keeps life from being boring. " To his wife he said, "I have a meeting with Mayor Burkle-Caffery at nine with the principal of the high school, Miss Price. About the new safety requirements she is wanting for the high school. I'll talk to her about getting Stiles and Lydia into School on Monday as a favor."

"Do say 'hello' to Elizabeth for me and warn her that Mrs. Robinson is on the prowl again. I know she's been eyeing Peter Burkle and Neal." Talia told him, letting a fussing Konrad out of his highchair.

"I'll do that," Phil said, turning to Damon, "make sure you are not late, Damon."

"I knew about the meeting before you did, Dad! I was the one who informed you of it." Damon sighed, before saying to Lydia, "I'm the personal assistant to the Mayor for a reason."

"The Mayor likes watching you bend over in those tight jeans you wear to the office." Laura said with a grin.

"No," Damon huffed, leaning back in his chair, "It's the Mayor's _husbands_ that like to do that."

Stiles was about to ask how a woman could have two husbands when a small male 'wolfed out 'toddler climbed up into Stiles lap. Konrad Hale grinned up at Stiles, flashing small fangs while stealing a piece of bacon from Stiles plate, stuffing it into his mouth.

"Dude," Stiles said to Malia, "Your little brother is so cute!"

Malia wrinkled her nose, "Kon's not my brother. He's my cousin."

"Your cous-" Stiles glanced over to see Derek trying to sink under the table. Damon and Laura both wore the same 'eww' look on their faces.

Cora rolled her eyes, "He's _our_   brother," looking disgusted when Konrad grabbed the toast off of Stiles plate and tried to stuff the whole piece in his mouth, "he still hasn't quite grabbed the concept of silverware, yet."

"Don't be fooled by the cute!"Malia said eyes wild, pointing at Sora, "Animals! The both of them!"

Both Kon and Sora let out small but cute howls.

"What did you do with the company?" Laura asked, suddenly.

"What company?" Stiles wondered, bewildered.

"HaleStorm Inc." Cora stated, "You know our family's company?"

"As in the multi-billon dollar company, HaleStorm Inc.?" Lydia hissed at Derek.

"Huh, yeah," Derek said looking chagrined, said lamely, "We own HaleStorm Inc... Surprise?"

"Surprise? Really, that's what-You know what?" Lydia said scooping up the coins, jewels and dropping them back in the messengers bag, _"You_ can pay for this shopping trip. Credit Card."

"But..."

Lydia narrowed her eyes at Derek, " _Credit Card!"_

Derek despite what many thought did in fact know when and where to choose his fights. This one? Derek knew he was not going to win. Derek stood up quickly, "I"ll just go get it," he said all but running from the room.

_Coward,_ Stiles thought, but said, "Erica," as he fought the toddler in his lap for the last piece of bacon on his plate.

"Yes," Lydia nodded to Laura, "Erica Reyes needs to come too. She should know all the nerd cothes to get Stiles to balance out the fashionable clothes I'll make him wear to school."

Malia pulled out her cell phone, "I'll text her."

"Plaid shirts, Lydia." Stiles reminded her.

"No."

"But..."

Lydia held up a finger, "No capes. No plaid."

Stiles pouted.

 


	9. November 4, 2010-10 A.M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -But here's what really happened- Clue.

Stiles stood at the sink helping Gloriana with the dishes. He was quite sure that breakfast with the Hales was one of the most surreal experiences he ever had and Stiles had been possessed by a Nogitsune! The conversation flowed easily between himself and Peter's wife much to Stiles surprise. He found out that Peter owned and was also the head chief at his restaurant and that Gloriana handled the business side of it.

"I have this weekend off, so I'll be cub wrangling with Colin and Derek's help. While Talia looks over some paperwork from Halestorm Inc."

"Oh, is that hard? Running a company based in San Francisco and New York from Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked passing Glorianna some cook ware that couldn't be put in the dishwasher.

"It Talia was the CEO of the company, yeah, but she's not. The Hales just own it. Talia's cousin Shay Marrok is the CEO. Talia is a hands on kind of owner. She likes to stay informed about what the company is doing, making, and how the employees are treated."

"Is Talia the only one involved with the company?" Stiles asked.

"At the moment, yes," Gloriana said, "because of the Hale wealth no one in the Hale family actually has to work. We do so because we were taught good work edicts by our parents. Plus we would be bored without something to do. Cora and Colin are the only ones of age that don't had a job and won't be expected unless one of them wants another car-their sharing one-or until they are eighteen and out of school. If any member of the pack wants to go to collage? The family will pay for it. We want them to focus on school work and not worry about money."

"Any member?"

"Yes," Gloriana told him as she dried her hands with a towel before handing it to Stiles and he did the same. "With the proviso that at least ten percent of their pay from the job they do get goes into the Pack Fund. And since most of the Pack lives in the house or houses on Hale land? Free rent is a good deal."

"Pack Fund?" Stiles hated asking these questions but not knowing what Gloriana was talking about made him feel stupid.

Gloriana grinned, "In the old days it was used for the upkeep of the pack but now? It's mostly used for vacations and such things."

Stiles frowned, asking another question, "Derek has a job?" Because that was such a foreign concept to him.

"Derek's a tattoo artist." Gloriana said walking out of the kitchen.

 _That explained how Derek knew how to give Scott his tattoo in the other reality,_ Stiles thought as he followed the older woman and watched as she gathered up the toddlers from Talia, who had been helping them color on some paper on the dinning room table. Stiles stood there feeling lost, not knowing what he should do now. It must have shown on his face because Talia said,

"It will get easier, you know. You just have to get to know us and we you."

Stiles nodded. Talia gathered up the papers and Stiles helped was helping her when Derek came stomping into the room, muttering about how his credit card was never going to survive Lydia Martin on a shopping spree. Derek paused to hug his mother, brushing his cheek against hers. Stiles could see Colin hanging by the dining room door looking nervous? Derek let his mother go and Talia walked out of the room pausing by Colin to run her fingers through his hair before continuing down the hall.

"You have a choice-" Derek said to Stiles, "the Hale library or playing video games with me and Colin."

The library was tempting. Stiles knew that Derek was offering an easy way for Stiles to get to know Colin by playing video games with them. Stiles walked over to Colin, "Your thought on _Call of Duty?"_

"Not as cool as _Halo."_

Stiles looked at Derek, "I can work with this,"

Derek snorted, "You're both wrong. _Assassin Creed_ is the best."

"We totally have to school your brother on this subject," Stiles said seriously to Colin.

Colin gave Derek a surprised look, "Derek, you _hate_ video games."

"Only the lame ones." Derek muttered as he grabbed Stiles by the arm, dragging him from the room. Colin watched them, wondering what it was about Stiles that made Derek into a different person. Then decided it didn't matter. Colin was just glad that Derek was showing interest in something other than his painting and tattooing lessons. Even if it was just playing video games that he hated to play...Colin shook his head and followed after them.

***

 _It was easy to be around Laura Hale,_ Lydia thought. The eldest Hale daughter was smart, snarky and fashionable on top of being a bad ass werewolf with a really cool car. The red Chevy four door convertible just fit Laura's fiery personality. She had driven Lydia and the others to the mall on the edge of town. A mall that in Lydia's reality was a half-constructed abandoned mess.

Cora Hale was just as cool natured as the _Cora_ of Lydia's reality had been. Lydia just didn't understand why? Their _Cora_ that lost everything so her less than happy demeanor had been understandable. This Cora said spiteful, bitchy things just to say them it seemed. Until Lydia noticed how when the girl said something really mean? The corner of Laura's mouth would go up causing her to smirk or Malia would laugh and Erica would giggle softly. Because every bitchy thing Cora said? Laura confirmed was actually true.

Malia Hale was exactly like Lydia imagined a girl raised by Peter Hale would be, blunt, slightly spoiled with a talent for manipulation. She also had a surprisingly soft hearted and warm nature if how she treated her younger siblings and cousin were anything to go by and were in Lydia's opinion.

Lydia knew she didn't know these three Hale girls very well, yet, but based from observing them this morning? She thought they would be very good friends to have. Erica Reyes was... well, to be honest Lydia had never paid much attention to _Erica_ before she became a werewolf. This Erica seemed much more comfortable in her skin that _Erica_ had. Maybe this Erica hadn't been as bullied or maybe Talia Hale really was a very good Alpha. Because while Erica didn't fade in to the background, she wasn't as in your face as _Erica_ had been.

Lydia listened with half an ear as Cora, Malia, and Erica discussed the latest in fashion designers, music, and current media stars. Laura would throw in her opinion every once in a while. _It was nice,_ Lydia thought, _Just to do normal things for once._ By the time Laura pulled into the parking lot. Lydia knew how she was going to deal with these girls. Getting out of the car, all of the girls went in to the mall. The first store they stopped in was a gothic place with some really nice gold and silver jewelry that had caught Erica's eye. Lydia was looking ad some wide black leather bands made for guys, thinking they would make Stiles skin look to pale. Laura came up beside her and Lydia asked, "So, about your brother..."

"Which one?"

"Damon."

"Why doesn't anyone ever ask about Colin?" Cora muttered from the other side of Laura, looking at some silver earrings that looked like feathers. "It's always about Christain, Damon or Derek! Colin's going to get a complex of some sort!"

Malia rolled her eyes, "Yeah, we just won't mention _your_ brother complex,"she said standing by a poster rack flipping threw them, " Girls don't ask about Colin because they know he's gay, remember?"

"Malia!" Laura snapped, angrily, "your not suppose to tell everyone that! Colin will when he feel ready to do so!"

Malia shrugged, "It's not like we don't know already. Remember that Jaguar shifter from the UK, the blond one, right? And what happened at last years Rotkappchen's Festival?"

Laura groaned, "Don't remind me of that!"

***

Stiles blinked as he put down the controller, "Your gay," he repeated what Colin had told him.

Colin nodded, tensely, "Is that a problem for you?"

Stiles shook his head, "No, dude!" Stiles could see that made Colin relax, "Never felt the pull..." he looked up as Derek came back into the room carrying some snacks, "to...the...male, "shirtless. _Shirtless_ Derek, "form..." Stiles eyes traveled down Derek's pec's and abs, "myself." Stiles shook himself out of the trance caused by all of that bare skin as Derek handed Stiles a soda, "Where is your _shirt!_ "

Derek raised an eyebrow, "What? I got hot."

Stiles glared at Derek before turning back to Colin, "What were we talking about?"

Colin just gave him an incredulous look before he started laughing to Stiles confusion. Derek only smirked when he asked why Colin was laughing.

***

 "...how was Colin suppose to know that the guy was related to the Supernatural Royal family?" Cora asked as they left the gothic store, "and why does everyone blame Colin? No, it was that shit shifter's fault for leading on my twin!"

Malia leaned passed Erica to whisper, "Brother Complex, "to Lydia. Erica giggled as they pasted the comic book store, she paused but Malia dragged her past it promising they would come back to it.

"I don't have a _brother complex!_ You...you coyote!" Cora hissed at Malia as the girl laughed at her.

Laura put an arm over her little sister's shoulders, "Once you admit you have a problem? We can get you help for it."

Cora growled, softly, shaking off Laura's arm off of her, "Sometimes I hate being relate to you."

"Only sometimes?" Laura snickered.

"You shouldn't tease Cora," Erica said, "Malia, you still doodle Mrs. Sebastian Hale on your note books."

"So do you, Erica!" Malia said hotly.  Because while Erica was almost mated to Boyd? She was still a healthy teenage girl.

"Who's that?" Lydia asked at the new name.

"Our Uncle Jared's son. They've been in France for the last few months. Something to do with alliances, I think. But they should be back on Monday." Laura told Lydia, "He's probably the next best looking male Hale next to Christian."

"Besides," Malia continued, "We don't even know if I'm an actually Hale. We just have _Coyote's_ word and that god/goddess has been known to play a trick or two."

"God or Goddess?" Lydia exclaimed. Because while she and Stiles had dealt with many things? They never had to deal with a god or goddess, thankfully. No, the Nogitsune doesn't count. It hadn't quite been old enough to make god status.

Malia nodded, " _Coyote_ as been know to take human form and have children with humans. It was during one of these times that _Coyote_ met Peter."

Lydia turned to Cora, "That's why you said he courted _Coyote?"_

"Because he did." Cora frowned, "Uncle Peter was kind of stupid when he was younger."

Lydia really couldn't say anything to that. Because courting a god/goddess seemed like something Peter Hale would do. Lydia wondered if that made Malia a goddess or just a were-coyote?

Laura suddenly hooked her arm around Lydia's, "Okay, subject change. Lydia, what do you think of Macy's?" she asked leading Lydia over to the escalator.

"I like Macy's." Lydia said with a small smile.

***

Colin had lost again at _Halo_ and _Call of Duty,_ the boys decided to play _Super Smash Brothers_ to which both he and Stiles lost to Derek.

Derek, who had played _Jiggy-puff_ as his character!

"How are you wining?" Colin wondered in awe.

"Jiggy-puff is bad ass." Derek deadpanned.

Stiles only groaned and dropped his controller. He looked up and saw Lucy and Ray standing in the doorway, "Hey guys," he said which they took as an invitation to come into the room.

"Sora and Kon are down for their nap. Mom's in the kitchen and refuses to let up help her make cookies. Aunt  Tally is in her office..."Lucy frowned, "I think she is avoiding us."

"She is," Colin muttered, he noticed Stiles look, "Mom is a really great Alpha but..." he shook his head, "the Mom stuff? She's not so great at. She tries but I think it confuses her."

Stiles bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything. It really wasn't his place to judge Talia Hale. When she had been in his head? Stiles had felt how much she cared for her pack but also the love she had for her children. She just really didn't know how to be a mother and not an Alpha.

"we're so bored," Ray said, exchanging a sly grin with his sister, "Play with us."

"Yes," Lucy intoned with an evil smile, "Play with us."

Then they both began to chant, " _Play with us, play with us!"_

Colin shivered, "Did Uncle Peter really have to show them that movie clip on YouTube?" To Stiles, he said, "It's been their catch phrase ever since."

"Peter is very proud of the fact his offspring are as creepy as he is." Derek muttered as _Jiggy-puff_ began to sing on the TV.

"That doesn't surprise me, Derek." Stiles said then to the kids, "Okay, I'll bite, what do you want to paly-and Red Rum is not an option."

Ray pouted.

"What about 'Is there a God?'" Lucy asked crossing her arms over her chest, her face blank.

"The Addams Family too?" Stiles asked Derek, who only shrugged in reply.

"Board games." Ray said.

"Team board games, "Lucy countered, "Boys vs. Girls."

"I hate to point this out," Colin said, "but you're out numbered, Lucy."

"Oh," Lucy realized, sadly.

"Hey, Stiles can be on your team," Derek said suddenly, smirking, "He's an honorary girl."

Stiles sputters.

"How/" Lucy demanded to know.

"Stiles likes to play dress up." Derek snickered.

Stiles sputtered more before spitting out, "That was _Cosplay,_ you asshole!" Knowing what Derek was talking about, "I only did it so Catwoman wouldn't be alone that year at Comic Con. Besides I totally rocked that gothic-lolita Harley Quinn dress!  
 To the side to Lucy he said, "I'll be on your team." As Derek and Colin laughed, "I don't think I want to be a boy right now," he glared at them.

With wide eyes, Lucy asked, "You know _Catwoman?"_

Stiles only smiled sadly and asked what game they should play.

 _"Clue!"_ Ray exclaimed.

Lucy made a face, "No one likes that game."

"I do." Ray muttered, glaring darkly at his sister.

 _"Monopoly_!" Lucy shouted, "Show me the money! I want all the money!" Her eyes glowed yellow-gold, "We will _have_ all the money."

Stiles smiled, "I love a girl who knows what she wants."

Derek sighed and went to get he game from the shelf as Colin put up the video games. Ray huffed and threw himself onto the couch making a face at her when she gave him a smug look when she sat down next to him.


	10. Novemeber 4, 2010-1p.m.

Exhausted from shopping, Lydia sat down in the mall's food court with her food. She listened with half an ear as Cora and Erica talked about the people at their school, their cars, and clothes. Malia asked if any of they were in Lydia's reality too. When Malia looked across the food court and waved wildly. Lydia glanced over, she saw a man with short blond hair in a tan deputy's _uniform,_ causing Lydia to freeze mid motion with her cup in her hand.

Cora gave her older sister a smirk, "Go say hi to your mate, Laura."

Laura growled, "Keep your voice down! He's not my mate yet. We're keeping things quiet until we can to the Mating Run during the Rotkappchen Festival. So Jordan can court me properly.

"Your dating Jordan Parrish?" Lydia asked, softly, brokenly. Because how unfair and fitting was that? Lydia and the  _Jordan Parrish_ she had known had been doing some strange 'will they, won't they' dance. Until he had been killed by the Calaveras while protecting _Hayden's_ older sister.

"Yes," Laura asked, "Was he a bad guy in your reality?" Referring to what she had seen when the TV had been magicked while her mother had been inside Derek's an the newcomers heads. "Cause he didn't seem to be?"

Lydia shook her head, not answering. She didn't want to talk about he almost relationship with _Jordan Parrish._ "Who are the boys with him?"

"Jordan is a part of a Big Brother program that the Search Light Youth Center does." Laura told Lydia.

"That's Liam Dumbar and Brett Talbot. They play lacrosse for Davenport Prep." Malia said, "They play against the Cyclones all the time..."she frowned, "and we lose every time they play."

Laura stood up, she strolled over to Jordan and when he saw her gave her a soft, loving smile.

 _Parrish never looked at me that way,_ Lydia thought, somewhat jealously. Lydia could feel tears gathering in her eyes. She didn't want to cry. Lydia and Parrish had flirted and cared about each other but nothing had come of it. There hadn't been _time_  for anything to come of it,

"Lydia," Erica asked, looking concerned, "are you alright?"

Lydia brought her cup up to her mouth and took a sip from the straw, "I'm fine."

Stiles favorite catch phrase slipped off her tongue easily but her hand was shaking so badly the ice in her cup rattled loudly. Carefully, Lydia put the cup on the table, she took a deep breath, "I need Stiles," something in her voice must have shown her distress because Erica and Malia moved to flank her.

Cora gave her a long look, "Right," she said, "Shopping is done. We'll go." Malia gathered up the shopping bags with Erica's help. "Laura we are leaving." Cora said in a normal tone of voice knowing her sister would hear her even in the crowded food court. Laura absently waved a hand in Cora's direction as she flirted with the deputy.

"LAURA NOW!!!" Cora shouted.

Laura jumped, eyes wide, staring at her sister. Cora rarely let the wolf come out in public, but her voice had boarder on a roar. Cora gave a meaningful look at Lydia and Laura got an expression of understanding as she looked at the strawberry blonde girl. Laura spoke quickly to Jorden then hurried over to the other girls.

"Lydia?" Laura asked quietly.

"I need Stiles."

Laura nodded, "Let's go home."

Lydia laughed bitterly, "I don't have one... I just have Stiles. I _need_ Stiles," before her expression went disturbingly blank.

Laura tried calling Lydia's name a couple times. But she wouldn't or couldn't respond.

"Let's get her to the house." Laura said, gently coaching Lydia to her feet. The girls surrounded Lydia protectively as the walked out of the food court and the mall.

***

 Stiles watched in amusement as Derek and Colin pulled Lucy and Ray off of each other. Monopoly was not a game for the faint of heart where these Hales were concerned.

" **STILES!!!"**

Stiles jumped up from the floor by the coffee at Cora's shout. He ran out of the room and to the foyer were the girls were standing around a glazed -eyed Lydia.

"Oh, shit, no-" Stiles muttered going over to the banshee, "Lydia?" He looked over at Laura, "What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Did she scream?"

Laura shook her head, "No we spent a lot of time talking. Just talking."

"Then it was something you saw or someone?"

Laura shook her head but Cora made a face and said, "She didn't go like this until after she noticed Deputy Parrish."

"Jordan?" Stiles whispered as he pulled Lydia into his arms, "Lyds?" He asked stroking her hair, "You saw Jordan?"

"It's not fair," Lydia's broken sob was muffled by Stiles shoulder where she had pressed her face, "I-I-saw h-h-him. A-and Laura's d-dating him!"

"How!?" Derek hissed at Laura from behind Stiles making the boy jump, not realizing that the older boy had followed Stiles, "He should have been on patrol!"

Laura shrugged, "He was on his lunch break. You know he likes the taco place at the mall. He promised to meet a couple of his little brothers there."

Stiles sighed, "Lydia and Parrish had a-OWE, "he broke off with a shout when Lydia stomped on his foot, pushing away from him, wiping tears from her face.

"I don't want to talk about it, Stiles." Lydia hissed as she took him by the arm and began to drag him up the stairs, "Erica? Malia? Please bring the bags. Stiles is going to show off all the lovely things I bought for him."

Malia gave Stiles a long look, "I think the pink undies will be a _good_ look for him."

Stiles paled.

Lydia pouted at him, "You want me to feel better, don't you?"

Stiles whined as Malia and Erica followed them up stairs. Once they were gone Derek turned to his sisters,

"Lydia and Parrish had...something in their reality. I'm not sure if it ever actually became anything, "Derek stopped, sighing, "Just try not to bring up Parrish, unless she does."

"I'm kind of dating him, Derek." Laura said, "That's going to be hard."

"Why? You made Stiles face Malia."

"Two reasons. One Malia lives _here._ Stiles would be forced to see her everyday. Two they had already been broken up for a few months before-before everything happened." Derek ran a hand through his short black hair, "It's going to be hard for them to adjust to our reality. Things are _different_ from what Stiles and Lydia are use too."

***

Stiles sighed as he followed Lydia down stairs a few grueling hours later, he had spent the time making sure the wardrobe that Lydia had purchased for him met the redhead's exacting standards. By trying on every piece of clothing and modeling them much to the amusement of the girls until they got bored. They left once they realized Stiles was not putting on the pink underwear. She had though gotten him a plaid t-shirt with a cape on it that he was forbidden to wear outside of the house. When he and Lydia stepped into the family room? They were met with quite a sight. Sora and Kon sat on the couch clapping and laughing as music played softly, Lucy and Ray beat boxed out a rhythm.

" _Rising up, back on the streets. Did my time, took my chhhances. When the distance, now I'm back on my feet. Just a man and his will to survive."_ Damon sang, smiling when he catch sight of Lydia. Stiles saw Derek roll his eyes at their by-play. Damon was doing  poor job of hiding his interest in the strawberry blonde.

 _"So many times it happens too fast... You trade your pass-ion for glo-ry. Don't lose your grip on dreams of the past! You must fight to keep them a-live!"_ Derek sang surprising Stiles. He couldn't remember ever hearing that man hum much less sing.

" _It's the eye of the tiger, its the thrill of the fight!"_ Damon put up his fists, throwing punches at an invisible foe, then threw up his arms in mock victory.

Lydia shoved past Laura, the older girl stumbling slightly as Lydia opened her mouth, " _Rising up to the challenge, "_ she walked up to Damon putting a hand on his chest before playfully shoving him back, " _Of our rival,"_ she threw a smirk at Laura, " _And the last known survivor."_

" _Stalks his prey,"_ Derek winks at Stiles, " _in the night,"_ he let his eyes glow blue, " _and he's watching us all with the eye---of the tiger!"_

 _"Face to face,"_ Laura slapped Derek on the back of the head, " _out in the heat,"_ she waved a hand in front of her face.

 _"Hanging tough and staying hungrrrry!"_ Damon purred out leering playfully at Lydia.

Stiles leaned against the doorway watching the Hales and Lydia have fun... _Lydia_ was having fun, Stiles thought. The idea of fun-doing something just for the fun of it-was such a strange idea to Stiles anymore. He was startled when Peter walked up to him, "Is being a creeper a requirement for being a Hale?"

"Only if you marry one of us," Peter said with a smirk, "You know you could join them."

Stiles shook his head, "No one wants to hear that."

"This is something to do for fun, Stiles. It entertain the cubs. No one will care if your not good at it." Peter told him before heading to the kitchen. Stiles looked back at the others in time to see Colin mock punch Damon in the face and Damon fell to the ground. Stiles turned towards the kitchen to see fi he could help with dinner.

" _It's the eye---of the Ti---ger!"_

_***_

Dinner at he Hale House was a family affair. Everyone was expected to chip in but Sora and Kon, they were being entertained by their mothers. Peter directed and shouted orders while he worked on desert but otherwise refused to help. Derek and Stiles ended up cooking pasta and sauce. Lydia and Laura were making fruit salads and veggie salads. Malia was making ice tea and getting the garlic bread read for the oven. Cora and Colin were setting the table.

Phil wandered through in his sheriff's uniform. Derek whispered in Stiles ear that normally when their Uncle Jared was in town he and his son, Sebastian joined them. As did their Aunt Livia and her two mates. So it was usually even crazier at the Hales. Stiles couldn't even image it. Stiles noticed that Kon had somehow made his way to the kitchen. He was standing, no he was leaning, no, he was _chewing_ on the doorway. Eyes glowing, fangs buried in the wood of the door jam, growling.

 _Too cute,_ Stiles thought but asked, "Is he suppose to do that?"

Phil turned, looking at his youngest, sighing. He walked over and picking him up, tapping the toddler gently on the nose, "No chewing."

"Hurts, Daddy!" Kon muttered, grumpily, eyebrows drawn together,

In order to kept from laughing Stiles looked at Derek and almost lost it because Derek had nearly the _same_ expression on his face as he said, "Kon's still teething."

"Werewolves are weird, amazing but...weird." Stiles muttered.

***

Once dinner was over, the adults went upstairs, Kon and Sora were in bed for the tonight. The young adults and teens as well as Lucy and Ray were in the family room sitting in various places around the room. Colin was in his room because he still had some homework he needed to finish before he could join them. Damon gave Stiles and Lydia the papers for their new lives that included new social security numbers, driver's licenses and copies of their school transcripts, they would get their school IDs on Monday when they went. Damon also gave them a cell phone and laptop each.

Lydia was glaring at her driver's license, "Why couldn't I keep my last name? Lydia Stilinski just doesn't have the same ring as Lydia Martin."

"It was wiser to make you and Stiles siblings. We only need one cover story for you both to remember and it's an easy one." Damon told them.

"And how do we know the Hales, again?" Lydia asked.

"Your parents and ours were old friends, who left our parents custody of you and Stiles when they died in a car accident overseas. Your family traveled a lot and that's why at your ages you are starting school as sophomores." Damon recited the cover story he had come up with Katze's help. Damon owed his old friend a lot for his help.

"Not exactly how I thought Lydia would take my name," Stiles muttered, though more upset at the fact of having to redo most of high school again. That would not be pleasant. But he knew it was also the only way he could keep an eye on the _Pack_ without being sent to jail for stalking.

"Still holding out for your fifteen year plan?" Derek asked with a smirk.

"How did you even..."

"You and _Alpha_ were never quiet when you were discussing your plans, any pof them."

"No, you are just a big fat creep! You... You scruffy looking, "Stiles voice went low.

Laura blinked, "Did Stiles just call our brother a Nerf-herder?"

Lydia nodded, wrapping a lock of her hair around a finger, "It's one of the nicer things I've heard Stiles call Derek. But...why would Nerf-Toys need to be herded?" A convincingly vapid look on the strawberry blonde's face, caused Laura to gap at Lydia in disbelief.

Laura turned to Cora, "She's joking, right?"

Cora shrugged, wide eyed, "Maybe we should marathon Star Wars, just in case?"

"I'll get the movies," Laura said, barking out, "Malia, popcorn! Damon, ice cream! Lucy, Ray, sodas!" Malia and the kids raced to do as ordered. Cora got the DVD player ready, while Laura went to get the DVD's from Colin's room. Damon was the only one to see the wink Lydia gave Stiles or the fist bump exchange between Stiles and Derek. Damon smirked as he went to the kitchen. It was rare for someone to pull something over his sisters. Let alone get them to watch Star Wars willingly.

***

After the second movie was over Derek dragged Stiles and Lydia upstairs to his art studio. Well, it was really just the attic but his parents let him have it and it got the best light once his mother had a shy light and a wall of picture windows put in.

"Derek! Return of the Jedi is about to start!" Stiles whined, "Besides I thought you were a tattoo artist?"

"I am," Derek said, really what did Stiles think he practiced on? "But I like to paint too. This won't take long. I just want to show you and Lydia something."

Stiles and Lydia looked around the room. They could see portraits of Derek's family and pack members, even some of the pack from _their_ reality. Derek uncovered two paintings, one was of,

_Lydia._

The image was only of her bright colored strawberry blonde hair, face and arms, she was surrounded by darkness, mouth open in a silent scream, an angry look on her face. Her hand were held out in front of her as if the very darkness was dragging her deeper into it.

The other painting was of,

_Stiles._

The image was a boy in a red coat his expression cold almost alien, he had an aura of a black fox shot through with blues and purples surrounding him, as he sat on some steps. Beacon Hills high school loomed over him darkly, lightening could be seen splitting the sky in the background.

"there beautiful," Lydia murmured, gently, "in a horrific way."

"Disturbing," Stiles said, quietly, "but fitting."

"Because it's you," Derek told them both softly. Hoping they would understand why he painted them like this, as something beautiful and horrible.

A sudden knock on the door startled them, the door opened and Damon stuck his head into the room. "Laura is whining and wants to start the third movie." He noticed the expression on Lydia and Stiles faces, it was the same one everyone got after seeing Derek's paintings. Damon was glad Derek rarely painted on canvas because when he did his paintings were powerful, and haunting. The one of the burning house that Derek had done always made Damon shiver when he saw it. The house in the painting looked familiar and Damon felt like he should know it, had seen it...but could never place where.

"Come on." Damon coached, Stiles and Lydia from the room while Derek recovered the paintings. Before Derek left the room he paused by the door a painting in the corner of the room caught his eye,

It was of an attractive woman, walking out of a foggy forest setting looking like something out of a dream... or nightmare, holding a shot gun in her clawed hands, Her grin boarder on feral revealing her sharp fangs, skin a light blue with darker spots, that clashed with her blonde hair.

Derek made a mental note to burn that painting before Stiles or Lydia could see it, as he closed the door behind him.

 

 

 


	11. November 5, 2010- 2 p.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -A Sunday well spent brings a week of content.- Unknown.

Sunday was a day of rest and relaxing in the Hale House. The adults were soft spoken and the children sleepily and sluggish. But their was an aura of happiness and joy through out the house.

Not that Stiles or Lydia would know that. They were curled up in bed, wondering what tomorrow would bring. What sort of enemies or allies would find them.

For Monday Stiles and Lydia would be going to Beacon Hills High school for their first day of school.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Tuned Readers For The Next Story In The Wink Of An Eye Series: Learning Curve.

**Author's Note:**

> Other Pairings and Characters will be added as they come up.  
> Don't have a beta so there will be spelling & grammar mistakes.  
> P.S. Since no one can get this? I don't want a beta. So please stop asking about it. If the spelling and grammar are not up to your standards? Go find another author's work that is to read.  
> My Tumblr: lln3dseethelight.tumblr.com  
> Come and talk to me


End file.
